Condor High
by MusicChannySkyscraper
Summary: Sonny makes a wish that Chad was a normal boy, and, to her surprise, it comes true. When Sonny wakes in Condor High to see quarterback Chad Dylan Cooper, she finds that maybe she was right to want him as a normal guy. That is, until she meets Tawni Hart - Chad's girlfriend. Channy multichap
1. I Wish

**Hey guys :) So, new story! I know, it's a little unexpected, but I was in maths the other day, thinking of, well, anything BUT maths. Then I thought up this story. ENJOY! :D**

**Chapter 1-I Wish...**

_I wish...I wish Chad wasn't Chad Dylan Cooper, star of Mackenzie Falls. I wish he was a simple quaterback at a Californian high school. I wish he had a mean cheerleader girlfriend. I wish I had the life of the new girl who crushes on the quaterback, hoping someday he'd notice I'm alive. I wish he'd be the kind quaterback, who's sweet, but his team and friends don't know that. He dumps the mean cheerleader girlfriend and goes out with me. A normal life...isn't that all I could wish for? Well, it's better than this life with Chad-my ex, the ex who broke my heart, because he loves himself more than me._

Sonny's POV

I sit in the prop house, just chilling. I'm so bored right now, because no-one else has arrived for rehearsal yet. I sigh, looking at the clock for the 5th time in 16 minutes. _Where are they? Why are they putting me through this? _

I suddenly get a call. Tawni.

"Tawni?" I say, "Where are you? It's eleven!"

"Sorry!" She says, "I slept in! Why are you so moody?"

"I'm sorry." I say, "I guess I was just getting tired of waiting. Can you hurry please?"

"Sure." She says, "Be there in 20 minutes…maybe."

She hangs up and I sigh. I suddenly hear footsteps into the prop house, and I smile. Finally, someone's here…

"Hey, Sonny."

Chad's nervous face stares at me, and I scowl.

"Chad? What are you doing here? Don't you have a Mackenzie Falls rehearsal to get to?"

He looks down at himself, sighing. "Yeah, but I…" He looks back up, "I…think I…"

"I know." I interrupt, "You've left something here again, haven't you?"

He rocks back and forth, nervous. "Maybe."

"What is it, Chad?" I say, "I know something's on your mind."

"Well, something is on my mind." He confirms, "I'm kinda…I don't know."

"Whatever it is, Chad, I don't know how I could help." I say, "We're not dating anymore, remember?"

"I know." He sighs, "But I guess, I miss you…_shortstack_."

I scowl hearing my old nickname that never really caught on.

"…M'lady…" He tries, getting nowhere. "C'mon, Sonny, it wasn't that big a deal!"

"Yes, it was!" I say, "You ruined it for me, I could've finally seen what your life is like, seen how much fun it is to be number one. You couldn't handle that, could you?"

"Of course, I couldn't!" He says, "I've been a winner my whole life, it was hardly fair when they made a mistake. And I thought youn didn't care about being number one? It's all fun and games for you, right?"

"Oh, so you're making this my problem?" I ask, and he sighs, shaking his head. This must all be hurting his ego. He's Chad Dylan Cooper, he's perfect. But not perfect enough.

"You know what, Chad?" I say, "I wish you'd never become famous. I wish I'd known you before you became a big-headed, selfish, egomaniac. Coz I really _hate _this version of you."

Chad looks at me, hurt. He knows what I'm saying is true. He knows that he was better before he was Mackenzie, he just never wants to admit it. He wants to believe that he's perfect, but he's not.

He leaves, upset, not giving me a second glance. Good.

An hour later, Tawni arrives. We're all finally here.

I smile as I climb up the ladder for this sketch. It's a little complicated, what I have to do, but I'm gonna try. It's like I'm on a harness, and I'll be dropped safely, but still fast enough to make the sketch funny.

I get to the top, a little scared, but I'll be OK. Marshall has invited a few people in to watch us rehearse, which is different to usual, but hey. I'll try and make them happy.

I see kids from all the different shows walk in, and I smile until I see the Mackenzie Falls cast walk in. This won't go well-Chad's always with his cast. I see him walk in, sit down, and smile, waving at me. I suddenly feel strange, weak, and let go of the rope holding me up. I start to dangle a little, only the rope around my waist holding me up.

Chad runs up to the stage, hoping to catch me.

"Sonny!" He yells, "Just hold tight, I'll be there in a sec!"

He runs up the stairs at the back, and I see that he's going to try and climb across the pole on the side, with all those ropes. I know Chad's afraid of heights, so this plan of his won't work well.

What's the worse thing that could happen now? Well, the rope could snap.

I suddenly hear a tear and look down to my waist, where the rope is hanging by one single thread.

"Sonny!" I hear Chad yell as I fall to the floor. My vision fades as I see Chad run down the stairs, straight to me, Mackenzie's tie flying out behind him, tears in his eyes.

Then…

Nothing.


	2. Dreams Come True

**Good reception so far for this story :) So I'll keep going. Let's all thank the boringness that is surds for this story! :)**

**Disclaimer: Chad: Say it!**

**Me: No!**

**Chad: You have to!**

**Me: No I don't! I never do.**

**Chad: Fine**

**Me: Fine**

**Chad: Good**

**Me: Good**

**Chad: She doesn't own SWAC**

**Me: Oh, I'll get u for that! (chase scene!) Yeah, so what he said! :P**

**Chapter 2-Dreams Come True**

Sonny's POV

I felt myself finally wake up, to see Chad shaking me.

"Hello? Hello? You OK?"

He looks slightly different to what he did just a minute ago-clothes-wise, anyway. He's not wearing his Mackenzie Falls outfit, instead, some kind of jacket, like a jersey you'd find a school football player walking around in. When did Mackenzie play football, or Chad for that matter? He smiles and sighs happily.

"Phew, you're awake!" He laughs, "I was worried when you took the fall there. Tim's always spilling his soda everywhere. Well, I guess now you've took a dip in Tim's Soda Splash, you're officially a welcome member of the school."

I start to feel a little giddy. "Where am I?" I ask.

"Condor High," He laughs, "The same place you were in ten minutes ago when you fell."

Condor _High_?

Chad continues, "You're the new girl, uh, Sonny Munroe, right?" He asks, helping me up. I realise I'm in a first aid room, on a bed. "I'm Chad."

"Yeah, I know your name," I laugh, "Chad Dylan Cooper, star of Mackenzie Falls."

"Mackenzie Falls?" Chad asks, pretending he's confused, and I laugh.

"Chad, don't make me more confused." I say. "I know you're just kidding me around. Maybe you are a good actor after all."

"No, you're the confusing one," He laughs, "I'm not an actor, I'm a quarterback."

Quarterback? This is getting weird. "OK, Chad, please stop now."

"Fine," He says, backing away, putting his hands up in defeat, "Just trying to help. See ya."

He leaves the room, and I feel slightly giddy again, lying back on the bed.

I end up heading back to the halls 10 minutes later, and I look around. This is weird. Everything looks different-maybe Chad's got the whole studio in on this prank. _Haha, really funny Chad. _

I enter the cafeteria, which seems 5 times bigger and packed with kids, and I spot Nico and Grady in the crowd, sat at a table together. I know they won't go against me on this.

"Hey, guys," I say, and they laugh.

"Sorry," Grady says, "Do we know you?"

"Ooh, but I wish I did." Nico says smoothly, and I scowl.

"Oh, you guys are in this too?" I say, "How could you betray me?"

Nico laughs, "What are you talking about?"

I sigh, seeing Tawni in the corner in a cheerleading outfit, laughing with some boys and other cheerleaders, and I smile.

"I'm sure Tawni won't work with Chad," I say, "I'll go talk to her."

"Uh, I wouldn't do that…" Grady tells me.

"Why not?"

"You're new here, so you won't know," Nico says, "But Tawni is a total mean girl, someone like you won't want to be with her."

"What's someone like me?" I ask, and he freezes.

"Uh…never mind."

I wander over to where Tawni stands with some other girls, and she laughs as I greet her happily.

"Uh, do I know you?" She asks.

"Yeah, you do-it's Sonny." I say, "Your in on Chad's little plan too?" I scowl, looking around for hidden cameras. I'm expecting Chad to run out any second from now and tell me I've been _Celebrity Practical Joke'd SUCKAH! _I know he's not the host now, but still, it's possible.

"OK, Chad, c'mon out!" I yell, looking around, as Tawni looks at me even more confused, before bursting out laughing. She turns to one of the other cheerleaders and says something to her, making them both laugh. I don't hear it, but it didn't sound good.

"You have problems." She laughs, before heading out of the cafeteria. Great. Tawni had to become mean again for this prank. Why didn't Chad cast her as the bookworm? She'd be a whole lot nicer, and Chad would find it hilarious to see Tawni like that, and to be honest, so would I.

I walk through the hall, deciding to pretend this whole _Condor High _thing is real. If it's real, that means that I should go to the principal, and see what's going on. Bet Chad didn't think of getting a principal.

It's funny I mention Chad. I see him half way up the hallway, laughing with some guys wearing the same jersey as he is, and I smile a little. In my wish, I wished for him to be a normal guy. Check. A quarterback. Check. He seemed pretty nice back there earlier. Well, I could go talk to him, see what he's like. Maybe my dream has finally come true?

His friends walk off and I approach him, and he looks at me, a little shocked, but surprised and happy.

"Hey, uh, Sonny, right?" He asks, and I nod.

"Yep." I say, "I just wanted to say sorry for earlier. I guess I hit my head when I fell and had some weird image that you were an actor."

He smiles, "All is forgiven." He says, "Well, welcome to Condor High! I hope you like it here."

"I'm sure I will." I say. Suddenly, Tawni pounces up, smiling. She links her arms around Chad and grips him tight.

"Hey, Chaddy!" She smiles, and I creep out.

Chad smiles, "Sonny, this is my girlfriend, Tawni Hart."

**:O:O:O!**

**Me: Expected turn!**

**Chad: I hate you now**

**Me: Haha, I know :P**

**Plz review!**


	3. Seen It Coming

**OK, sorry guys. I would've made this longer but I wanted to update after such a long period with NO UPDATE! :O I'm so sorry about that, I was kinda trying to figure out what direction to go, but after reading a book, I've found what my next kinda direction is. OK, so, here it is! :D**

**Chapter 3-Seen It Coming**

Sonny's POV

I guess I should've seen it coming.

I asked in my wish that Chad would have a mean girl cheerleader for a girlfriend, and of course, it had to be Tawni. Wow. If this turns out to be a dream I will never tell Chad or Tawni this for as long as I live.

"Hey, Tawni." He smiles, hugging her, and I feel sick and a little pinch of jealousy. Of all the mean girls I know, it had to be Tawni that put me in this position.

Tawni meets my eye and scowls, "Um, Chad, honey, what are you doing talking to _her_?"

"Oh, Tawni, this is Sonny Munroe." Chad smiles, "She's new."

"Yeah, we've met." I say, knowing what's coming. When Tawni and I first met, it was a nightmare. I can tell this is going to be just as bad, if not, worse. Mean cheerleaders can be horrible bullies-believe me-I know. I was bullied when I was younger by a cheerleader, but I was able to ignore it. That's why I tried hard to get Tawni to like me when we first met. But I have this horrible feeling this Tawni will be even harder to get through to-all because of Chad.

"I see…" Tawni says, scanning me. I'm sure Chad senses the tension as he breaks the awkward silence.

"Oh, well, look at the time!" He says, "C'mon, Tawni, let's go."

"I've just gotta get something from my locker." Tawni says, resisting, and Chad nods, heading to his friends. Tawni looks at me, real close, and I feel uncomfortable. She steps back, smirking.

"Can I help you?" I ask her, and she smirks even wider.

"I think I know what your game is." She says.

"What game?" I ask, and she laughs.

"You know what game," She says, before turning to where Chad stands, talking to his team-mates, then turns back to me, "He quite the catch, isn't he?"

Like I said before-weird.

"I…I guess." I don't want to admit it, but beside the jerkness Chad possesses, he is pretty hot…I guess.

"You don't guess," She smiles, "You know. I know you like Chad."

"Well…"

"Oh, don't try to pretend you don't, coz it's not working." She laughs, "He is great, believe me, but he's _mine_."

I sigh, "I'm sorry if I've made you feel a little insecure, Tawni, but I'm not gonna steal your boyfriend." If she's lucky.

"You better not." She says, "Or I'll make your life a living hell."

She walks off, or flounces, with a twinkle in her eye, boys falling at her feet. Ha, same old Tawni…

I sit in homeroom, feeling like I'll barf as I watch Tawni flirt with Chad. This is so not right-I'm so hoping this is a dream right now. Really, because Chad's flirting back, and it makes me sick.

I guess I should've seen it coming. I remember the whole "duck duck and goose" thing, and realise that Tawni and Chad must have a spark-it's just there. Problem is-I don't like this spark at all. I was really hoping that in this dream, there'd be no problems. I could just fall asleep, date Chad the quarterback and wake up to a kinder Chad, still a star, but a sweet one, the one I thought he was while we were dating. But now I have to put up with, as they'd say in the celeb world, Chawni.

Lunch comes along, and I turn to see the mile long queue of hungry teenagers. And if I remember anything about high school, I remember that hungry teenagers really are the worst kind of teenagers. Especially if they've had to sit through three hours of lessons beforehand.

I'm pushed and shoved through, with kids cutting through while others yell words at them I'd rather not repeat. I'm finally hit by a kid shoving past so hard that I'm almost knocked off of my feet.

"Whoa there!"

I suddenly feel safe as I'm grabbed by a pair of familiar hands, and I feel happy while he holds me close, before he pushes me back up, back onto two feet, into the real world.

"You OK?" Chad asks me, smiling, and I nod.

"I think so."

"Good!" He says, "I was worried there. Is falling a thing with you?"

I laugh, "Very funny, Mr Cooper." He glares at me, and I sigh. "Sorry, _Dylan _Cooper."

"No…" He says, "Just Cooper." That egoistic liar from my world.

"Then, why were you glaring at me?"

"How do you know my last name?" He asks, and I smile nervously.

"Oh, I just did."

"Right…" He says, "Well, come with me…"

He grabs my hand and pulls me through the line, receiving a few rude comments.

"Chad!" I say, "We can't cut through the line!"

"Don't worry, Sonny," He smiles, twinkle in his sharp blue eye, "You're with me."

I smile, feeling safe since the first time I entered this school, as we approach the front of the line.

We get trays pilled high with pizza and chips. Chad pays for two cans of Coke and gives me one.

"Chad, I can buy my own drink." I say, but he scoffs.

"Now, what gentleman makes the lady pay?"

I laugh, "Don't try anything funny, Mister."

He smiles, "You're safe with me."

"Yeah," I say, "That's exactly the problem."

He laughs, a little offended. "So…now what?"

"Well…where do we sit?"

"Anywhere." He says, "There's no seating plan, you know? It's not class."

"I know." I smile, "Just, where do you sit?"

He points to a table full of jocks, and I nod. Of course. He has to.

I then notice a table where Nico and Grady have approached, where a few girls sit. Nico's doing his smooth act and the girls push him away, before Grady laughs at his disappointed friend.

"Don't you hang with them?" I ask, pointing to Nico and Grady, and Chad smirks a little, one thing I haven't seen him do in a while.

"Them?" He asks, and I nod.

"They seem pretty cool."

"Uh…they're not."

"How do you know?" I ask, and he sighs, "Have you ever talked to them?"

"Look, its tough." He says, "You're lucky I'm talking to you."

"Oh thank you, great lord quarterback-Cooper." I say, and Chad laughs. I kinda hoped this side of Chad the quarterback didn't exists. Oh well, turns out it does. "Why don't you talk to them?"

"I don't know." He says, "I guess I've just never thought of it. I'm not like them, I guess."

I think back to when I tricked Chad into helping my friends out, and smile. "You never know. You could have something in common with them."

"Like what?" He asks, and I sigh.

"Uh…OK, maybe not."

He smiles, "Yeah, Definitely not. So, you coming over?"

I think. Go hang with Chad and a bunch of big-headed athletes? Or go say hi to my friends from my world? As much as I want to get to know this Chad, I wanna see if I can make friends with my own friends, maybe even Tawni.

"Um…I'll catch up with you later." I say, heading over to where Nico and Grady have ended up, along with a few other kids. Here goes nothing…

**Didja like it?**

**Chad: No.**

**Me: What are you doing here?**

**Chad: You made me sign a contract to appear in author's notes in every chapter of this story :P**

**Me: Oh, yeah...Mwhahahahaha!**

**Chad: I'm scared :P**

**Me: LOL. Review.**

**Chad:...and...(sigh) iluvchanny13 doesn't own SWAC**

**Me: Sadly...no :(**


	4. Friends and Fixing Cars

**Heya guys! I'm really happy right now because I've decided to try and work on this story more often now that two of my other more time-consuming stories are over, so yeah, this one will be updated more often, I hope. I now know what direction this story's going in, so yeah :)**

**OK, now...wait...we can't start without Chad! I think he's hiding from me...oh well, I'll let you read while I look for him...**

**Chapter 4-Friends and Fixing Cars**

Sonny's POV

"Hey, guys," I say, sitting next to Grady, and he and Nico smile at me.

"Oh, hey!" Grady says, "It was Sonny, right?"

"Yep." I say, happy that they've remembered my names. It's a start of becoming their friend. I hope they don't want more…

"Well, nice to have you here, Sonny," Nico says, "You enjoying it so far?"

"Yeah," I smile, "It's great." See if they can put up with these acting lessons. I have a plan-get through a week of them having no idea who I am, and this is real. If I go to bed tonight and wake up in the prop house with an ice pack on my head, it was a dream. And if someone gives up between now and next week-this is a prank. Like I said before, a very funny prank-_not_. Of course, only Chad would think of terrible pranks like this one, although this one does have some convincing actors, and a set, and everything else…

"So, uh…" I look over to the popular kid's table and see Chad, and decide to put him as my 'just checking' point. "…That Chad guy's pretty cute, huh?"

I see their faces go blank and I smile. Bingo.

"It's OK," I say, "He's the rival, tell me that. Tell me you hate him, that I'd be making a huge mistake…"

"Actually," Nico says, "Good luck with it. I'm rooting for you."

I'm shocked. "Excuse me?"

"Just one thing," Grady says, ignoring me, "Just one thing; good luck getting through to him-his girlfriend's like a panther."

"You guys are cool with me going after Chad?" I ask, and Nico shrugs.

"I don't see why not. He's a pretty decent guy." He says, and I almost laugh. "He has terrible tastes in girls though-that Tawni is a total diva."

This is getting way too weird…the boys don't mind Chad, Tawni hates me (not different to when she first met me) and Chad isn't a total jerk? This is weird… speaking of weird…where's Zora?

"Um…" I say, "You guys have never heard of a Zora Lancaster, have you?"

"Nope." Nico says, "How old is she? She might be in middle school or something."

Right. Even Zora has had to leave for this prank? This is getting way too weird. I just want this dream to be over, Chad to say I've been celebrity practical joked, anything?

Guess not. The final straw comes at 3, later that day, and I make my decision of what's really going on…

I get to my car, try to turn it on, but it fails. I watch kid after kid stream out of the school parking lot, and I'm stuck. I sigh. Of course, Chad had to add a little something extra to make this special.

Speaking of Chad…

"You OK?"

I look up to see his smiling face, and I scowl.

"You never really have good luck, do you, uh, Sonny?"

Those eyes make my heart melt.

"What do you want?" I ask him, and he smiles.

"Just wanted to help you with your car."

"I'm fine, thanks." I say, before the car shudders and I sigh. "Actually, I don't need any help, thank you anyway, Chad."

"Don't worry, Sonny," Chad says, "I can help. Lemme just try and…"

"It's fine." I resist, followed by more shuddering from the car.

"Doesn't sound it." Chad smirks in that smirk I've kinda missed, "Face it-you need help here."

I sigh. This could be a good way to get to know this 'Chad'. Maybe it can help me figure out the truth…

"I have tools in the boot." I say, knowing they'll be there, "Check it out for yourself."

He grins, "Happy to help."

"Just get on with it, please."

Chad's POV

20 minutes pass from then, and OK, so Sonny's learnt I can't fix a car. I'm trying though. I just want to make her first day…memorable…did that come out big-headed?

"So…" I say, trying to make conversation for the first time in ages, "How was your first day?"

"Pretty cool," She replies, watching everything I do to her car, and I feel a little awkward. "Made some friends…"

I shudder. She's made friends with some of the unpopular kids. I have nothing against Nico and Grady, but I think Sonny could do better…not relationship-wise or anything. I just wanna be friends-I have a girlfriend, after all.

"…And enemies…" She continues, and I laugh.

"Who could hate you?"

"Smooth." She laughs, "Take a guess."

I pretend to think, "Uh…absolutely no-one?"

She sighs, "Really, Chad? Really?"

Why does that seem so familiar?

"Did you not see all the looks your girlfriend gave me? And trust me; they weren't 'let's be friends!' looks."

I laugh. I understand what she means.

"I'm sure Tawni doesn't hate you…"

"Oh, really?"

I laugh, "Really. I'm sure she'll warm up to you."

An idea comes into my head, to make her feel more welcome.

"In fact, why don't you sit with us tomorrow at lunch?"

She grins sarcastically, "What an honour."

I laugh, "Harsh."

"I don't know." She smiles, "I mean, what if I end up with macaroni spilled down my front?"

"No-one will mistreat you." I say, "Promise. Not while I'm around anyway."

She smiles, "I'd like that, then. Thank you."

I smile back, "You're welcome."

Suddenly, her car engine shudders to life, and I smile.

"There you go," I say, "Told you I could fix it."

"You had no idea how to fix it, did you?" She sees right through me.

"Not a clue." I admit, "I worked it though, somehow."

She smiles, "Thanks, Chad."

"You're welcome, Sonny," I say as she drives off, "See you tomorrow."

I watch her drive off, wondering why everything she does is so…familiar…

She just is familiar, like I've met her before. I can't quite put my finger on it though…

**Yay! Found Chad!**

**Chad: :(**

**Me: Don't you ever run away again!**

**Chad: I don't like that contract anymore... :'(**

**Me: You know it's got ages to go yet, right?**

**Chad: Damn.**

**Me: Since ur so down, you can do the disclaimer to cheer yourself up!**

**Chad: (sigh) iluvchanny13 doesn't own SWAC...Yep, feeling better now. I'm lucky u don't.**

**Me: Do you want Sonny back?**

**Chad: ...WHY?**


	5. Sister

**Heya, y'all. Who wants another chapter? No? Well, ur getting one.**

**Chad: Yay.**

**Me: Hey, don't use ur sarcasm on me, I'd beat u in a sarcasm battle any day.**

**Chad: OK, ur on**

**Me: Oh, and I own SWAC (sarcastic tone)**

**Chad: No, u don't.**

**Me: ;)**

**Chad: Oh, ur good.**

**Chapter 5-Sister**

Sonny's POV

I get home, confused. I really think I like this Chad. He's sweet-way better than the old Chad. And, not surprisingly, he's easier to talk to, easier to like. This is the Chad I always wanted.

But then, he's also unavailable. Stupid stereotypes. Of course, he's dating Tawni, and that hurts me a little, though I hate to admit it. The thing is-I like him because he is this Chad, the normal guy. If he was a big-head, like the real Chad, he'd be so much easier to hate. I want to hate this Chad for some reason, just to get back at the Chad I hate back home. Then again, the reason I created that wish was to date the side of Chad I love, right?

Then again, I remember that I keep forgetting something-this Chad isn't real. He's either a dream; a figure of my imagination, or a trick. Chad paying me back for everything and trying to hurt me even more than he already has. There is no way this Chad is real, because this isn't real. None of it is…

I get home, and amazingly, in my dream I have the same house. But then, I've never lived in another house in California, so that's the only house I have in any California-based dream.

I walk in, and smile when I see my Mom. Same Mom, smiling and happy to see me.

"Hey, Sonny," She says, "Good first day at school?"

OK, this must be a dream-my Mom would never betray me to help my evil ex.

"Yeah," I say, playing along to the dream, "It was great."

"They called me about how you hit your head," She tells me, "Are you OK now?"

She gets a closer look at my head, and I smile, pushing her away, "I'm fine, Mom."

"Good." She sighs with relief. "Well, Zora's home, so you know…"

"Hold up." I say, finally finding the one missing person in this dream, "Zora?"

"Yes, Zora," Mom says, "Your sister. You didn't forget things with that head bump, did you?"

I smile a little. Zora's my sister? Wow, that's weird…

"No," I say, "I'm fine." Maybe Zora can tell me more about this, if she's not like the others…"Um, so where is Zora?"

"In her room." Mom says, as I look down the hall and see there's another room. I walk up to the door, and see the familiar sight of Zora's door, the keep out signs and skull-and-cross-bones, and expecr those teddies like from real Zora. I open the door and get my expected sight. I smile when I see Zora sat in the middle of the floor, and she beams when she sees me.

"Heya, Sonny," She says.

"Heya, _sis_." I say, before she gets up and goes to high-five me, and I smile. Finally, a sister. I always wanted one of these. This is the sister I always wanted too-smart, fun, and a little crazy. I love Zora that way.

"How was your new school?" She asks me.

"Uh, great," I say, "I made a couple of friends, you'd probably like them…"

"Uh, no offence, Sonny, but your friends aren't always the sharpest tools in the box."

Well, she has a point there. Nico, Grady, Tawni…well, Tawni's not my friend here, but it's true that Nico and Grady are my friends, I guess, so this bit's true.

"And anything else?" She asks me, and I sigh.

"Nothing else." I say.

"C'mon, Sonny," She laughs, "I know you-you have something on your mind. Your left eyebrow is always raised a little when you do."

I jump at this, never knowing this for myself. I look in a little mirror in the corner of Zora's room and realise she's right, and I try to lower it but it doesn't work out.

"You gonna tell me what's up?" She asks me, and I sigh.

"Well, I met this guy…"

"Uh-oh." She says, "Sonny, I don't do guys."

Well, she's right there. After what happened with Wesley, I'd be surprised if she ever wanted to date a boy again. Then again, this Zora never met Wesley, or if she did, he wasn't a child actor playing a younger version of my boyfriend that fell for me and broke her heart. Then again, you never know with dreams.

"Shall I not tell you, then?" I ask, and she smiles.

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny, you can tell me," She says, "I just won't listen."

I laugh, "Thanks. Well…"

I honestly don't know where to start. What do I say anyway? _I met this guy who I'd already met, who had been my boyfriend for months, then I dumped him and you know him too because we were on a comedy show that rivalled with his drama show? _Uh, no. I'm thinking that would be a bad idea.

"Uh, don't worry, Zora," I say, "I'll talk to Mom."

I head to my room, my brain spinning. I lie on the bed, hoping I'll wake up tomorrow and everything's a dream. Sure, I like this Chad, but everything else is too confusing. Maybe I should give it a chance though…I guess I'll never know…

**Chad: U're way too sarcastic.**

**Me: I WIN! U guys missed me thrash him.**

**Chad: Oh yeah, because they were way too busy reading ur a_mazing _story. (sarcastic tone)**

**Me: Oh, thanks!**

**Chad: ;)**

**Me: :O U don't mean that! Prove him wrong guys! Review!**


	6. Balcony Romance

**I wanna thank LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate for the idea for this and a little quirk that Chad will now have :)**

**Chad: Which is...?**

**Me: You'll see...**

**Chad: It doesn't make me soft, does it?**

**Me: (sigh) No, makes you...heroic.**

**Chad: Sweet! :D**

**Chapter 6-Balcony Romance**

Sonny's POV

I'm in bed, trying to sleep, but way too many thoughts are going through my head and I can't process them all and sleep at the same time.

First of all, even though it's no problem, Zora's my sister? Well, I suppose, whether this is a prank or a dream, what else would she have been? I need Zora in my dreams, and it's not like Zora would leave for one silly prank-directed by Chad for that matter.

Then number 2 is Tawni. I don't much like this Tawni, she's even worse than famous Tawni. Heck, tomorrow I'll probably find that she's put some sort of acid on my chips from the chemistry lab or find a way to get the frog in the biology lab into my bra. Turnout-not good.

And these two all lead to thought 3-Chad Dylan Cooper. I'm getting to like this Chad, I think. I'm trying not to, I mean, he still is kinda egoistic, but not as much. The Chad I knew before was 25% sweet, 44% egoistic and 31% just plain rude. This Chad has a measly 5% ego, with another measly 5% in rudeness. Then there's 60% sweet, and I'm still trying to figure out the other 30%. Hey, maybe I'll figure it out…just about now.

I hear a knock on my window, and it's lucky I'm awake. I'm not the best person to wake at 3 in the morning, but then, is anyone?

I open the curtains and look out the window, seeing nothing at first. I go to close the window, before I hear a knock on the window, and turn back with fright until I see who it is.

"Chad?" I ask, and he smiles.

"Open the window!" He yells, and I do so. I really had to think about it-should I really be letting this Chad into my house? I mean, he's kind of a stranger…but then, I know this stranger…that crosses out the meaning of 'stranger', but hey.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, realising how much this feels like a cheesy movie. Then, most things Chad and I do are cheesy.

"I just came to…see if you got home OK."

I sigh. He came to see if I got home OK? Stalker. Or maybe he cares for me. I mean, he does seem to be the kind of guy who likes to see if the new kids are OK. But then, have you ever met a guy who checked if the new girl was OK by going to her house at 3 in the morning? Exactly. Something's up.

"Really, Chad?" I ask, "Really?"

"Really." He smirks, "Why? Were you afraid?"

I scowl, "What's the _real _reason you're here, Cooper?"

He looks offended, "What? Can't I come see my favourite girl?"

I try not to blush. "Uh, you have a girlfriend, remember?"

He shrugs, "Tawni's OK." He says, "But she's not the girl I really like." He clicks his tongue a little, smirking, and I scowl. "Aren't you gonna invite me in?"

I sigh, opening the window a little, and he climbs in, looking a whole lot cooler than when he first tried to get me back after our first date. At least he doesn't scramble in this time.

He grins, looking around my room, "Nice place…" I can't tell if he means it or not.

I sigh, "Wanna drink?"

"And a sammich?"

I have to blink. "Excuse me?"

"…A sammich…please?"

"No…" I say, a little shaken by Chad saying please, "You said…sammich…"

"Is that a problem?" He asks, blue eyes shining like the sea.

I smile, "Not at all. One sec…"

I run downstairs, taking out cocoa and milk, a sandwich I was gonna eat tomorrow for lunch. It'll be OK. I'll get up early and make another. This means I don't have to eat that cafeteria blob. I make two hot cocoas (not just because Chad and I used to drink that a lot…of course not) and slice the sandwich into halves, cutting off the crusts the way Chad's mommy does, before running back upstairs, trying not to wake Mom or Zora.

"Here's your _sammich_." I mock. He takes the sandwich and studies it.

"Where's the crust?" He asks, and I remember that my Chad is a total Momma's boy, doesn't mean this Chad is…did I just say _my _Chad?

"Sorry," I say, "I don't like crusts."

"This is your sandwich?" He asks, stopping himself from taking a bite. "Sorry…"

"No!" I say, "It's…fine. Go ahead and eat."

He smiles, taking a bite, and I wonder how such a romantic, yet awkward moment could come from Chad breaking into my house and a _sammich_.

I yawn a little, and Chad smiles, "You tired?"

"No…" I laugh, sarcastic, and he smirks.

"Get into bed…"

"What are you?" I ask, "My Dad?"

He laughs again, "Hey. Sarcasm isn't nice."

Wow. Am I sure this is Chad? I think so, because his eyes are making my heart melt, his hair feels so soft on my cheek…how did his hair get so close to my cheek? I hear him take a deep breath, before backing away from me. He winks in thar cocky way I think I've missed, smiling.

"Sweet dreams, Sonny."

I smile a little, getting in bed, "Goodnight, Chad. See you tomorrow."

"And don't forget. Your sitting with us tomorrow at school."

I grin, "How could I forget?"

He smiles, climbing out the window, and I sigh a deep sigh until noticing the plates and cups and come back out into the real world.

"…What just happened?"

**:D Like it Chad?**

**Chad: I think so...why did I say sammich?**

**Me: Coz u do...**

**Chad: DO I? Weird... :P**

**Me: (shrug) well, review plz! :D**


	7. Late

**Fave chapter so far from me on the way! YAY! Sorry but I love this chapter so much! Hope you do too. **

**(and FYI: Chad is missing...I wonder where he is...)**

**Chad: (under table) shhhhh! ;)**

**Chapter 7-Late**

Sonny's POV

I wake up, blinking, adjusting my eyes to the light streaming through the window, before screaming at the sight in front of me.

OK, it's not that bad, but not what you'd expect to see first thing in the morning. Zora is sat on my bed, a few inches from my face, and she sighs with relief when she notices I'm awake.

"Finally!" She says, "I thought you were dead."

"Thanks for that." I sigh.

"So…" She smiles, "Who was that last night?"

Only at that point do I remember Chad and mine's little balcony romance from last night, and realise Zora must've been woken up by us talking, or me getting Chad's sandwich. Either way, she heard it. Busted.

"It…was a…friend." I say, trying to cover up my little mess.

"Oh, really?" She laughs, and I nod. "Then why did I hear you kissing?"

"CHAD AND I DIDN'T KISS!" I yell, and she grins.

"Ooh! His name is Chad?"

I sigh. This really is weird-my Zora, the real Zora, would know what Chad this is and now be planning a prank., "Look. I don't like him, OK? He just fixed my car earlier and wanted to make sure I got home safely."

"Sure…" Zora laughs. And she says she doesn't know boys. She seems to know as well as me that Chad obviously wasn't here to see if I got home. Normal guys usually want…something else. Although, this Chad didn't seem to want this…maybe he was just hungry?

"I think he likes you." Zora continues, "You may not like him, but he likes you."

"He does not!" I yell, but she laughs.

"I heard him." She says, "He sounded very…happy to see you. And…sammich? What the heck is this? Believe me, someday, I can see him getting home from work and asking you for a _sammich_."

I groan. I know what she's trying to imply. "Not in a million years."

She smirks, her eyebrows raising, then falling, "Oh, really?"

"Really."

"Well, fine."

"Fine."

I'm happy that my 'little sister' doesn't end up saying 'good', it would be kinda creepy.

"You should bring your _boyfriend _round after school, Sonny," She says, taking the abandoned plates and cups from last night, "I want to meet him in person."

"Chad's not my…" I start, but back up when I fully process her words, "School?"

"Uh, yeah…" She laughs, like it's the most obvious thing in the world, "School. The place where you learn-the thing I do even better at than you, even though I'm 13."

I sigh. Even this Zora is smarter than me. Great. Why in my wish didn't I ask for a dumb-ish sister who loved to talk about shoes and clothes and boys? I'll tell you-the 'boys' part. She'd be killing me with embarrassment about Chad, asking what colour his eyes are, his haircut, how I met him, how I knew he was the one. Shudder, I think I prefer too-smart-to-know-or-care-Zora.

I jump out of bed and race downstairs, getting out breakfast like lightning when I realise that I'm late. I've just finished getting ready when I hear the bus drive past. Great. I'll have to take my car. At least there'll be no annoying, shoving kids in my car. I remember school buses-they're so cramped and smelly and everyone would rather be travelling by their own car. Or maybe a bike…or one of those incredibly cramped trains in poorer countries. Same smell, same space, you just might like the people on that train slightly better than the rude kids on the bus.

I drive to school, arriving a little late. I sign in at the desk, and start to head for class when I hear the door swing open and someone waltz in. He slams his bag on the desk with a smirk on his face, taking the pen from the receptionist and signing his name fluently, as if he's done it a million times before. I look down at the paper where the words _Chad Dylan Cooper _start to immerge.

"You're making this a habit, Mr Cooper?" The beady-eyed receptionist asks, and Chad shrugs.

"Yeah, He says, "Sorry about that. I was…" He looks around the room as if to find inspiration, and his eyes land on a 'save the whales' poster in the corner of the room, "Saving a shoal of whales from certain disaster. I know how you like your whales."

The woman rolls her eyes at Chad's sweet grin, before eying me, then him, in turn.

"You two should get to class," She says sternly, "Now."

"Yes, ma'am." Chad smiles, saluting her, and she rolls her eyes again. Chad smirks, holding in a laugh, and I start to believe maybe this Chad isn't as sweet as I expected. He's starting to seem a bit more of a bad boy, a class clown. I don't know if it suits him.

"So…" He says to me, breaking the silence on the way to class.

"I didn't even think whales lived in shoals." I say, and he laughs.

"Don't ask me," He says, "I'm not a 'save the planet' nut like she is."

I try to hide the fact that I am, as he says, a 'save the planet' nut.

"Why are you late?" I ask him, trying to move on the conversation, and he shrugs.

"Lie in." He says, "After our little encounter last night I needed some shut-eye."

"It wasn't an encounter!" I scoff, "You meant for it to happen!"

He smirks, "Really, Sonny? Really?"

"Really!" I say, "You told me so!"

He shrugs, "Nope, doesn't ring a bell…"

I roll my eyes, something Chad must be used to today.

"So, why are _you _late?" He asks, and I shrug.

"Oh, a nut-job snuck into my house last night and kept me up."

"Hey!" He laughs, "I wasn't there that long!"

I smile a sarcastic smile, "Let's just say you overstayed your welcome at Casa De Sonny."

"Wow." He says, "Casa De Sonny doesn't like me then?"

I laugh, "She might…"

"Wait…" He says, stopping me, "Who are we talking about again?"

I scowl, rolling my eyes once more (more eye-rolling then I've done in my whole life) and he laughs.

"I was joking!" He says, "Don't worry about it, K? I'm not who you may think I am."

"Who do I think you are?" I ask, and he shrugs.

"By the way you look at me, I'd say you think I'm a total jerk/class clown with a habit of being super annoying to girls."

"You got it right!" I laugh.

"But I'm not, K?"

He stops me in my tracks, turning me to face him, and I smile.

"K."

"Good." He smiles.

"Good." I couldn't resist.

He smirks a little, "Fine."

I'm surprised he remembers it. "Fine."

We walk along a little, getting closer to the classroom, and I decide that maybe this Chad isn't the boy of my dreams. Or maybe he is. There's always more than meets the eye, and I'd love to see the hidden part of this Chad.

"Just a question…" I say, "…Do you like acting?"

He laughs, "Acting?" He asks, "Seriously?"

"Just a question." I repeat, and he frowns a little.

"Uh, then the answer is, no."

Well, this is not the real Chad. This confirms it. This can't be a prank, someone would've given up by now. If it's a dream, then why didn't I wake when I fell asleep?

Maybe I'm in hospital, having a weird allusion after my fall. That must be it. There is no way any of this is real. No way.

**Me: Chad? Chad? There you are!**

**Chad: Eep!**

**Me: You missed the chapter! Now you have to say the disclaimer!**

**Chad: !...K. (Good Luck Charlie ;)) iluvchanny13 doesn't own SWAC :)**

**Me: yeah...oh sigh...**


	8. Wrong Chad

**Sorry this one is short, but I wanted to update once tonight, coz I can't after this. :( soz. been addicted to a story called Whisk Me Away. Check it out, coz it's Channy, and it's awesome! :D**

**Chapter 8-Wrong Chad**

Sonny's POV

I've changed my mind.

This is the wrong Chad.

I know so, because he's a total jerk. Well, in class of course. And I thought the Chad of my dreams was sweet and kind and funny.

Turns out not.

He seems to _think _he's funny, though, as he makes ridiculous quips and rude comments from the back of the room, his football friends surrounding him, Tawni in the middle, grinning and holding onto Chad like a koala to a tree. **(A/N: Simply because my brother used to pretend he was a koala and hold on to me, childhood, ahh…)** Meanwhile, I feel ignored. Our whole time spent together, last night, on the way to class, everything seems gone.

I hate it all. The way he high-fives a tall guy as he makes another quip about the poor teacher's weight. Or height. Or the perfume she's wearing that smells like…well, I'd rather not repeat. I hate the way his girlfriend is hanging onto him, I'm surprised he hasn't realised she's his weird stalker and chucked her off his arm, asking for a restraining order. Makes. Me. Sick.

Why did I have to have that dream? My life was good enough, it was just my stupid love life that made it hell. Good friends. Good job. Good mother. Bad boyfriend. Or…ex boyfriend.

The girl next to me sighs, shaking her head, and I recognise her right away. Portlyn.

"Hey." I say, since everyone's talking while Mrs Pike **(A/N: See what I did there? And no, is not Marshall, is Mrs Pike ;)) **lectures the bad boy crew.

She smiles at me, "Hey. You're the new girl, right?"

I nod, "Sonny."

"Portlyn." She says, and I notice she's chewing gum. I'm sure Chad said that was a quirk Portlyn had.

"Nice to meet you." I smile, before looking back over to Chad and his gang. One of them blows a raspberry when the teacher turns away and the whole group bursts out laughing…including Chad. How could he make me believe he wasn't who he is? Because he was right-this Chad is no where near what I thought he was.

Chad laughs and laughs, until he looks my way, and I see a flash of guilt in his eyes. He mouths the words 'sorry' to me. 'For what?' I ask, and he shrugs. He knows what for though-we _both _do. For toying with my emotions, for making me think he was sweet when the truth is this Chad is a bigger jerk than the other.

Well, this was a waste of time.

"Sonny?" I hear a voice say and turn to see Portlyn waving a hand randomly. "Finally! Who were you looking at?"

"Oh." I say, looking back to Chad, who seems to have forgotten the look he gave me five seconds ago…and the other looks too. Jerk.

"…No-one."

She looks in the direction of the bad boy crew, then looking back at me, grinning.

"What?" I ask, and she squeals.

"Do you like one of those guys?" She asks, "Seriously, Sonny, _don't _go there. The only one that's would be worth it would be Chad, and he's taken."

"No, of course I…" It takes me a while to hear the words Portlyn mumbled while Mrs Pike went on about box plots or something like that. "…Chad's worth it? Worth what?"

She shrugs, "I dated Chad once," She says, like it's the simplest thing ever, "He was pretty cool. We broke up randomly, but he was pretty sweet."

"But…why is he being a jerk there?" I say, wanting to know more.

"I guess he's trying to impress his friends," She shrugs, "I can't really read Chad anymore."

Neither can I really. First he seems sweet. Then he seems like a jerk…

Which is the real Chad?

I haven't a clue…

**Hoping it's the nice one...Chad**

**Chad: What?**

**Me: ...Nothing...**

**Chad: Now u see why I hid last time.**

**Me: ...Yeah, I guess :P**


	9. Relationships

**New Chapter! Yay! It was kinda ready last night, but I realised I was missing something...now I've added a bit, so here you go :)**

**Chapter 9-Relationships**

Sonny's POV

"…And that's our relationship in a nutshell." Portlyn sighs while eying Chad, as Mrs Pike finishes her lesson.

"Wow." I whisper, "Sounds crazy."

"Believe me," She laughs, "It was crazy. I'm not the most popular person, so Chad's friends were a little surprised. I was the first non-cheerleader he's ever dated."

I feel a little upset that the way Portlyn told me that sentence implied that Chad has had many girlfriends, but push that away.

"Plus, Tawni had a crush on him at the time. Chad didn't notice-he thought she was just one of the gang. One day, I found him kissing her, or her kissing him. Either way, I ended it, and Tawni asked him out. He said yes, of course. The perfect rebound for boys-a cheerleader."

She's right. Football players and cheerleaders always go well together-Glee has taught me that much. But Glee has also taught me that football players can go well with other girls, sometimes the most unlikely. I mean, look at Finn and Rachel. Until last episode **(A/N: Coz in England we're on the episode where he breaks up with her. Glee fans-yes I am behind. Non-Glee fans, I like Glee. Deal with it ;)) **they were going strong. And there's no way I'd make mistakes like Rachel did. But then…why am I thinking this? It's not like Finn was a jerk, and Chad is, by the looks of him anyway. The way his cold blue eyes laugh along with his mouth, taking the Mickey out of anyone who catches his fancy, like a hunter for its prey. I'm just hoping I'm not another one of them.

We walk out of the classroom, to Mrs Pike's relief. I think she's just happy to get fid of the bad boy crew.

I watch Chad high-five some friends, before heading my way, unnoticed. He looks around sharply, before smiling at me.

"Hey." He says. You can guess my reply. I sigh and walk ahead a little, but it seems Chad doesn't get the signals.

"Oh, of course," He says, "You're mad at me? Well, this is new. Usually the girls that fall at my feet stay loyal."

I hear a snigger behind us, and don't need to turn to see that one of Chad's rude friends is behind us. I groan.

"Goodbye, Chad." I say, heading to math, but he follows. "Are you trying to stalk me?" I ask, and he shrugs.

"You like it?"

I snort. "Pig."

He smirks, before hiding behind a locker and pulling me there with him. He checks around the locker to check on-one saw us, before turning back to me, smiling. I know what he's thinking. No way.

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" I say, and he laughs.

"Relax, I'm not gonna kiss you." He says, "Even though I know it's what we both want…"

"I so do not!" I yell, trying to tell myself he didn't say _both_.

He smiles a little, before sighing, "I just wanted to apologise."

"For what?" I ask, and he sighs.

"For not telling you the truth."

"Which is?"

He sighs, "Well, I guess I have a pretty crazy life with my friends. I'll tell you it all someday, but I don't like it."

"You don't like your friends?" I ask, and he shrugs again.

"Not much." He says, "But, they're not friends. They're team-mates. I couldn't ruin the team if I fought with them."

Well, I suppose he has a point.

"But why are you like this at school?" I ask, "First day I know you, you're so sweet, even last night you were pretty cool. But today? I don't like the jerk version of you."

He sighs, "Sorry. How about I make it up to you?"

"How?" I ask, and he shrugs.

"Well, you were gonna hang with me and my friends at lunch today, weren't you?"

"Oh yeah," I say in a flat tone, "Forgot that."

He smiles, "See you at lunch then?"

"Can't wait."

Lunch comes along, and I wait in line as cuts are made here and there. Me, I stay content in my space, just waiting for a teacher to spot all the shoving and send me, poor bruised and bashed me, to the front.

"Need a security guard?" I hear a voice ask, and turn to see Chad, smiling, blue eyes laughing.

"No thanks." I say, before rethinking it after another push, "Yes please."

Chad smiles at me, his eyes telling me something but his head not knowing what it really is. He's lucky he's not got all the problems I have; not being sure if this is real or not. This is the only life he knows.

This is obviously a parallel world. There is no way this is a prank anymore, and why haven't I woken up yet? Maybe I'm in a coma in hospital! Maybe this is a weird illusion while I'm there! I hope everything's OK back home…

Well, everything seems fine here anyways. Chad takes my hand lightly, and I feel like I'm in heaven for a spilt second, before he starts yelling at people to get out of the way, quarterback and hottie coming through. I blush at this.

We get our food and head to the popular kid's table. I see Tawni, laughing, whispering to a guy next to her, but she stops when she sees me and Chad. Unfortunately, I think Chad missed that bit. She smiles at him, until she sees me next to him, and her smile fades. She whispers to a girl next to her in the same cheerleading outfit, who bursts out laughing and looks my way.

"Sonny?"

I feel a tap on my shoulder, and I turn to see Portyn stood with Nico and Grady. I guess they're friends. Good, no feud. Well, why would there be?

"What's going on, Son-…oh, hey, Portlyn."

Chad has now turned to see Portlyn and the boys, and smiles a little.

"What are you doing here?" Tawni yells over, "Not enough seats by the trash cans, so you want ours? We don't do charity."

She and another cheerleader, a red head, laugh at her not-so-funny-joke, but Chad doesn't.

"C'mon, Tawn, that's not funny…" He says, before turning back to face us, "See you around, Port. Sonny? You coming?"

I smile, "One sec…"

"OK, cool." He smiles at me, winks a little, before heading over to his girlfriend, hugging her a little.

Yuck.

Portlyn waves Chad off, smiling but rolling her eyes, before turning to me.

"Can we talk to you?"

**:) Review plz!**

**OK, random story...today, me and my friends, Harmz (real name Harmony), Mel (real name Melissa) [wonder if Mel in New Girl eppy is short for Melissa...), and Krytsa (real name...Krytsa) were talking. Bell went, we headed to lessons. Me and Harmz (though she's not a huge fan) have admitted to watching SWAC (We all know Mel really does, but she pretends she hates it :P), and she said "we're walking". We both then grinned at the oppertunity (can't spell that) to annoy Mel, and burst out saying "we're walking, we're walking, we're walking, SIT!". Mel hit Harmz with her bag and Krysta stood in the back going..."huh?" lol, she's not a Disney Channel watcher :P**


	10. Bully

**Only a quickie, but it gets a point across. That point? You'll see...**

**Chapter 10-Bully**

Sonny's POV

"What are you doing with Chad?" Portlyn asks me, and I shrug.

"Just…hanging." I say, "That's not a problem, is it?"

"Well, just a bit." Grady admits.

"What are you talking about?"

Portlyn looks around, before pulling me close and whispering in my ear. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"What do you mean?" I ask, and she sighs.

"I mean, Chad's no good."

"I thought you said he was OK earlier." I say, sticking up for Chad for the first time in ages.

"Yeah, but I was wrong to tell you that." She sighs, "I saw the charm he used on you. Face it-he's just gonna end up making you fall for him and then he'll break your heart. It happened to me and I don't want to see it happen to you."

"Guys, I'll be fine," I say, "We're just friends."

"For now." Nico says.

"Yeah," Portlyn sighs, "How long is it gonna be before you're having a Romeo and Juliet romance at your balcony?"

I blush. I daren't tell them it's already kinda happened.

"Just…be careful." Portlyn says.

I smile, "Thanks. Port, but I think I'll be fine."

I head over to Chad, to his friends, leaving my new friends behind, worrying about me. At that point I was thinking, _they have nothing to worry about…why are they worrying? _It wasn't too long before I realised exactly why.

"So, uh, Sonny." The red-head cheerleader, Bella, says, "Where are you from? And why did you have to come here or all places?"

"Bella." Chad says, shaking his head, "Don't."

"No, it's OK," I say, unsure of what's coming, "I'm from…Wisconsin."

"Wisconsin?" Tawni asks, "So you love cheese?"

"I…guess…" I say, starting to worry about what's coming.

"OK…" Tawni says, "You know cheese is bad for you."

"Not really…"

"Yes, it is." Tawni says, "You can get fat…which explains you."

She and Bella snicker, and I look down at my stomach. Am I _really_ that fat?

"Alright, Tawni, that's enough." Chad insists, but it seems Tawni doesn't know the meaning of 'enough'.

"In fact, _Sonny_, why don't you just run back to your little cheese-loving hometown, coz nobody wants you here. Not even Chad." She wraps her arms around him like snakes and pulls him close, "Right, Chad?"

Chad looks startled, from me to Tawni to me again. I want him to tell Tawni to shove off, but even I know that's not gonna happen.

"Uh…" Chad looks around as everyone in the whole cafeteria seems to be looking our way, and I blush.

"You know what?" I say, "Maybe I will go."

I walk away from the table, deciding I hate Tawni, and possibly hate Chad too, now. I pass Portlyn on the way, who sighs.

"Bet you're gonna say 'I told you so'." I say, and she sighs.

"Come on." She says, "Let's get you out of here."

We walk away from the cafeteria, and I sigh. This really is a tough world. Why did I even make that wish? Coz now, all I want back is my world, the real world. I hate this one.

**You see the point? Tawni is a B-wait...this is K rated...never mind ;)**

**plz review! :D**


	11. Surprising Past

**Heya guys! A/N at the bottom, let's just get started! :D**

**Chapter 11-Surprising Past**

Sonny's POV

I get home later that day, after hiding in the toilets at school for the whole afternoon. Never have I been so afraid of someone, and that's bad, considering she really is my friend.

I know I shouldn't be scared. It's not like she was gonna beat me up. I'm not being attacked by anyone. But it's just, I never thought Tawni would do that to me…I guess this Tawni is different to the Tawni I know…way too different. I don't like this Tawni at all. I don't see her as a rival, like we were portrayed when I first met the real Tawni, I see her as an enemy. A bully. And I'm scared.

I hear a knock at my window and jump back, terrified. What if that's her? What if she's gonna make me think it's a ghost and then video me screaming, posting it on YouTube? I really can't have that.

"…Sonny?" A voice comes from behind the window, a timid voice, a hesitant voice, and I immediately recognise it.

"Chad?"

"Yeah…" He says, before a little chuckle, "Uh…can I come in?"

I sigh. Sure, it was Tawni who made the quips, but apart from telling Tawni to be quiet once or twice, Chad said nothing to help me, and when Tawni told me to go back to Wisconsin, Chad didn't stop her. He just sat with Tawni's arms around him, speechless, not wanting to hurt my feelings by telling me to push off. I open the window anyway, and Chad stands out on the balcony, hanging slightly, a shy puppy face on.

"Hey."

"What are you doing here?" I ask him.

"Uh…can I come in?" I'm beginning to remember this from somewhere. I shrug.

"A little."

He smiles, climbing in through the window.

"Well?" I ask, and he sighs.

"I wanted to apologise…for earlier." He says, "Tawni can be a real…well, you know…"

"Yeah, I know." I say, "Anything else?"

He sighs, "Look, when you left, I was so mad at Tawni. I saw how upset you looked…you're not fat by the way."

I look down at my stomach, then back up to Chad. "Thanks."

"I just…don't like it when I see things like that happen to people, you know?" He continues.

"Why not?" I ask, "I mean, you're the top of the social chain, why should you care?"

He sighs, "It wasn't always like that."

"Seriously?"

He nods, then sighs. "You need to promise you won't tell anyone this."

"I promise." I say, surprised that this Chad is gonna tell me his biggest secret when I barely know him when my Chad used to keep secrets from me even when we were dating. The Chaz secret and the Pauly secret for example.

He sighs, slumping down on my bed, shaking his head a little, before finally coming out with it. "Remember I told you I didn't much like my friends?"

"Yes?"

"Well, that's because they never used to be my friends."

I gasp, "What do you mean?"

He sighs, shrugs a little, before saying, "They used to bully me. Beat me up and stuff"

Whoa. That's weird. This Chad seems so popular with those guys…yet they used to beat him up?

"Really?"

He nods. "I wasn't always super popular." He admits, my heart sinking with every word, "I used to be the kid in the background that dreamed of being something big but never had the confidence to do it."

"What do you mean by 'something big'?" I ask, hoping to learn more about what's going on through this. Or maybe it will tell me more about my Chad? Hey, I can dream. But now…what I'm hearing now is amazing. I never expected this-not from Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Remember how you asked me about acting?" He says, and I nod, "That. Or music."

"What did you play?"

He sighs at the memory, "Guitar…and sang, a little…"

"Were you good?" I ask, hoping the answer is yes, because I really don't want to hand him my guitar and him burst out into a song of 'Chad Chad Chaddy Chad Chad'.

He shrugs, "Maybe…can't remember exactly."

I hand him my guitar and smile, "Play something."

He looks down at the guitar in his hands like it's alien material, before holding it like you would with a guitar. He sighs a little.

"I dunno about this…"

"I won't tell anyone." I smile.

"I may be a little rusty…"

"Just go!" I laugh, and he smiles, before strumming out a soft E minor chord. He keeps going for a little, and I start to recognise the song as 'Hero' by Sterling Knight, who does remind me of Chad a little. Maybe this one more than mine.

He then starts to sing and I'm blown away. He sounds perfect! Not a single duff note in sight. I smile as he continues to sing, swaying softly to every beat…

_I'm no superman  
I can't take your hand  
And fly you anywhere  
You wanna go, yeah_

I can't read your mind  
Like a billboard sign  
And tell you everything  
You wanna hear but

I'll be your hero

I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity, I'll be unstoppable

I, yeah I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul  
But if you're the one for me  
Then I'll be your hero

He sings on, smiling a little the whole time, and I grin. Maybe this means the whole Chad Chad Chaddy Chad Chad thing was an act? Or maybe this Chad is just way more musically talented than the real one. I like it.

So incredible  
Some kind of miracle  
When it's meant to be  
I'll become a hero-o  
So I'll wait, wait  
Wait, wait for you

I'll be your hero

I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity, I'll be unstoppable

I, yeah I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul  
But if you're the one for me  
I'll be your hero  
Hero…

As Chad strums the final chord, hits the final note, my mouth forms a little 'o' of pure amazement, and I grin.

"Chad…" I say, "That was A-MAZ-ING!"

He smiles a little, before looking down, a little shy and looking somewhat disappointed, like he is annoyed at himself. He sighs, putting down the guitar, and he gets up.

"I've gotta go now." He says, walking to the window like a sleepwalker.

"You sure?" I ask, getting up, and he sighs.

"Yes." He says, not turning back, "Sorry."

I sigh, worried he's upset about that. Maybe it brought back an old memory? "Chad, that was amazing. I can't believe your team-mates were like that to you! You need to stand up to them!"

He sighs, "I said I've gotta g-…"

He turns back to face me, but his eyes catch mine and I go all dizzy. The way those soft blue eyes look into mine with happiness, amazement. They look just the same as the famous Chad's…I mentally slap myself for remembering what Chad's eyes look like.

"There's something about you, Sonny," Chad says, looking confused, but still smiling, "I don't know what it is, or anything about it…but you seem so…familiar. So…perfect."

I blush, and see him head closer. For a moment I forget my past with both Chads, because right here, right now, it feels like it's meant to be. I want to kiss him. I _need _to kiss him. Thoughts of Tawni, of Portlyn, of Chad's stupid 'friends'…they all fade away. It's just me and Chad.

Obviously, it's not the same for Chad. He leans close, before stopping midway. He shakes his head, seeming angry at himself, disappointed. He pulls away, sighing.

"I'm sorry, Sonny," He says, stepping towards the window and opening it up. "I have to go…"

He climbs out of the window, down the drain before wondering like a lost little boy along the sidewalk…leaving me heartbroken.

**:) Did you like it?**

**So funny story (trust me, as Chad says, it's not really that funny...) I now watched the latest Demi Lovato video on , and I found out she had a tattoo to thank her fans :) So I just drew a heart with 'Demi x' on my wrist, (she had a heart on her wrist) to support her. I'm that big a fan (but not big enough to get a real tattoo, yet, sadly...maybe someday but until then...) Go watch it. She is a true person that we should all support :)**

**iluvchanny13 out ;)**


	12. Getting Ugly

**I have one word for this chapter...but can't say it. It'll spoil it...read on!**

**Chapter 12-Getting Ugly**

Chad's POV

I climb out of Sonny's window…shocked at what even happened back there…

I played again. I haven't played in years…well…not in front of anyone. And considering I'd only known Sonny Munroe for a couple of days, I'd say that I've most likely gone crazy.

I just can't believe it-I'd admitted most of my past to Sonny there…and I don't even know anything about her. I feel a little dizzy, confused, and it's only when I get into my drive that I realise I was rude to leave Sonny. I almost kissed her, and then just left her there. Boy, I'll have a lot of explaining to do tomorrow…

Thing is…back there, I think I kinda liked Sonny for a split second. She just reminded me of someone I used to know…it's all way too confusing, but I'm sure I remember Sonny from somewhere. But then…where? I've never been to Wisconsin, and before now, she's never been to California…at least, I don't think she has…no. I'm sure I'd remember her. So…what is it that's so special about this Sonny Munroe? Someone tell me, because I have no clue…

Sonny's POV

Just as Chad leaves, I hear a knock at the door, and Zora peeks her head around the door, smiling. She sighs when she sees me alone.

"I missed the mystery guy!" She sighs, running to the window, and I frown. She gasps when she sees him leave, and turns back, her mouth an 'o'.

"Chad Dylan Cooper is the mystery guy?" She asks, and I start to think maybe Chad is famous in this world, but only by reputation. "Seriously, Sonny, _don't _go there. My friend said that her sister dated him-left her heartbroken."

I sigh, "Don't worry, Zora," I say, "I'm not gonna. He was just…here."

She smiles, "Right…he was here, uninvited, and then played a romantic sing for you? I heard…Hero. Sweet…"

I can't tell if she means it or not.

"You're not helping." I say, and she smiles, sitting on the bed with me.

"Sorry," She says, "Just…be careful. I don't want to see my sister hurt too."

I smile, "Thanks, Zora."

I hug her tight, smiling. I love sisters-especially this one. Even though she's not my real sister…awkward…

I walk into school the next day, a little worried about Tawni. I hold my head high and decide to try and ignore whatever she says to me-not to let it get to me. At least I don't see her most of the day, and I don't see Chad either. Weird…I kinda hope he's OK, even after last night…especially after last night. All I know is, today, I will definitely stand up against Tawni if she says anything to me again. There's no way I'm letting her walk all over me like she did yesterday. Luckily, I don't see her, or Chad, for most of the day. It's lunchtime when things finally kick off.

I walk straight past her, head high.

"Tawni." I nod, and she laughs, turning back.

"What's the matter, Sonny?" She asks, "Don't wanna talk to me? I thought we were friends." She makes a joking pouty face, and I growl. _Stay strong, Sonny, _I think, _she's not worth it._

"Look, as much as I'd love to stand here and talk to you more about all this fun stuff, I have to go find Chad…"

I didn't. It was just an excuse to get away from Tawni and her acid-tongued friends.

"You're not going anywhere near my boyfriend." She says, "You do not touch him, speak to him, look at him, smell him…just stay away or things will get ugly."

She is now face-to-face with me, but I don't back down.

She smirks, "We don't want that not-so-pretty face of yours to get even harder to look at."

She and her friends laugh, walking away from me, but I'm still not gonna back down.

"What is your problem?" I yell. The whole cafeteria turns my way, including Tawni, who chuckles.

"Excuse me?"

I scowl, "You spend your whole day putting people down like this, Tawni, well I have news for you. You're not as cool as you think you are. And who are you to tell me not to talk to your boyfriend?"

"Uh…his girlfriend?" She laughs, but I continue.

"It's his life," I say, "You're just afraid that Chad might just about like me, even a little…"

"I doubt that!" She smirks.

"We're friends!" I yell, "I don't want your stupid boyfriend! Just take Chad and your friends and your sparkles and leave me alone!"

My hand is then brought to my face as I wince at the sound of Tawni's hand slapping my cheek. I growl. I _hate _this girl, and I'm not letting her get away with this. My hand flies in a perfect arc towards her smug pink cheek, hitting it right in the middle. It's at this point when I see Chad run over, not looking happy.

"Sonny?" He yells, "What the heck is going on?"

"Make a guess." I growl, and he looks over at his girlfriend, then back to me. He notices my bruised pink cheek and scowls.

"Tawni?" He says, "Did you…hit Sonny? First?"

"No." She says.

"Yes!" I yell, "You did! Admit it!"

She growls, "OK, so I did. It's an improvement." She sneers darkly. I look at Chad, who seems to have smoke coming out of his ears.

"Alright Tawni, that's enough!" He yells, "Why don't you just leave her alone?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Tawni says, "You're on her side?"

"I'm sick of it, Tawni." He says, "You just push and push, you are so horrid to everyone. Why can't you just accept that the world doesn't revolve around you and that what you do is just wrong?"

"You are on her side!" She yells, "I'd think my own boyfriend would support me!"

"Who says I want to be your boyfriend anymore?" Chad yells, before the same fate happens to him, and a perfectly manicured claw whacks his face. He growls, stepping closer to her, until they're face to face. A tall guy soon pushes Chad out the way though.

"Get out of my way." Chad insists, but the guy stays strong.

"Chad, you're being an idiot." He says, "Do you want a little replay of what happened two years ago?"

Chad sighs, steps back, and I realise this must be the guy who bullied Chad all that time ago. I can't control myself at that point. My hand uncontrollably hits the tall guy, and he growls at me.

"You're gonna regret that, Missy."

I see his fist rise, and I put my arms in front of my face to protect myself. Three seconds later, I hear a hit, but I don't feel pain. I put my arms down to see Chad on the floor, holding his cheek, groaning in pain. The tall guy laughs, before raising his fist again and hitting Chad's eye. My stomach flips over and I jump on the guy's back, wanting him to stop and leave Chad alone, and as he starts bucking like a horse, Chad gets up and punches him, knocking him clean off his feet.

"Mr Cooper?" We all hear a voice yell, "Miss Munroe?"

We turn to see the principal, Miss Turner, stood with a stern look on her face.

"My office," She says, "Now."

**FIGHT was the word! lol ;) ahh, revenge :P PLZ REVIEW! :D**

**Stay Strong xxx Demi**


	13. Aftermath

**:) Just read, coz i dont own SWAC :(**

**Chapter 13-Aftermath**

Sonny's POV

"Well, that went well." Chad laughs as we sit outside Miss Turner's office, bored. Chad has a small bruise under his eye and a tiny cut on his lip, and he's not sure which to cover so he has his head in his hands. I think the bruises make him look cute. Aw, my hero. (See what I did there? Wow…I'm sounding like Marshall…)

Wait…did I just say all that?

"Is your eye OK?" I ask him, and he moves a hand to show me. The nurse comes along and hands him an ice pack, and he's split at which to put it on. Lip.

"I'm fine," He laughs, "Question is, are you?"

"I guess…" I say, and he sighs, putting a hand on my knee. I almost swoon.

"Sonny, I'm really, really sorry about Tawni. I seriously didn't think she could be that mean." He sighs, and I shrug.

"Now you do." I say.

"Yeah." He sighs again.

"So, what are you gonna do about her?" I ask, hoping the reply will be 'dump her'. I don't get my wanted reply.

"Talk to her." He says, "Get her to apologise to you. I can't let her do that to you anymore. I let the football team trample over me and that made me into a loser. I'm not letting that happen to you."

I smile, "Thank you, Chad."

"You're welcome."

"And…thanks for taking the hit from Kowalski," I say, cringing a little as he winces in pain as he touches under his left eye, "…You really didn't need to do that."

"I did," He smiles, "I didn't want him to damage your pretty face."

Considering my cheek is still a little pink and what Chad just said, my face right now is Pink-Blush Central. I smile at Chad, and he smiles back.

We end up getting detention. We explain that Tawni started it, but Miss Turner tells us we shouldn't have continued it, especially me. Miss Turner gets us to apologise to Tawni and the guy Chad beat up and them to apologise to us.

"What are we? In elementary school?" Chad whispers to me on the way, and I laugh. He has a point. Since when were teenagers forced to apologise to each other?

I get home from detention at 5:45, quickly disguising my little bruise with a bit of make-up. I don't want Mom worrying, or Zora. After she warned me this morning, she'll be pretty protective.

"Sonny?" Mom asks, and I sigh. Of course, I didn't tell her about everything…

"Yeah, Mom?"

"What happened?" She asks, "Why are you late?"

I sigh. Busted.

"I got a detention."

"A detention?" Mom yells, "What happened?"

I didn't want to tell her the whole story, "A girl was a little mean to me and we got in a fight…"

"A fight?" She yells, and I sigh.

"Verbal, Mom." I lie, just because I don't want Mom to worry, whether she's my real Mom or not. "She started it though, but she lied and told the teacher I started it. So I got the blame."

She sighs, "Oh, sweetie…that stupid school, I'm going to complain…"

"No, you're not Mom." I say, stopping her, "I can handle it."

She sighs again, "Fine. Just…be careful."

I smile, "I will, Mom." Same caring Mom.

Zora smiles at me, walking into my room.

"What?" I ask her scary smiling face.

"What really happened?" She asks, "Your left eyebrow was raised-something's up."

I sigh, "Well, I did get in a detention, but it wasn't a verbal fight…"

Zora gasps. "What happened?"

"Well, Tawni Hart, Chad's girlfriend, was mean to me, then I stood up for myself and she slapped me. I slapped her back. Chad saw, Tawni slapped him, some guy hit him in the face, I jumped on the guy's back and Chad knocked him out."

"Wow," She says, "Sorry I asked."

I smile a little, before sighing, "Chad got hurt…I sure hope he's OK."

She sighs, slumping down on my bed, before looking behind me and smiling.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?"

I shake my head at her, confused, before turning back and seeing Chad there, smiling.

I open the window, and sigh. "This becoming a habit, Mr Cooper?" I mock the receptionist from the day we were late, and he smiles.

"Indeed it is, ma'am."

Indeed? I didn't think there was a Chaz Milton Looper in this world, but I look into those eyes and decide it really is Chad. Ah, Chad…

He climbs in, smiling, and he smiles even wider when he sees Zora.

"And who's this young lady?"

"This is Zora," I say, "My…sister. Yeah, she was just leaving."

"What?" She whisper-yells, "But I wanna see your romantic moment!"

I start to wish Chad is slightly deaf when she says that. Smiling at him, I push her out the room, even while she protests.

"Sorry about that." I smile, "Zora's…well…she's Zora."

"Yeah," He says, "She seems…interesting…"

I the dark light of my room with just a reading light on, Chad bruises aren't as easy to see, but they're still there.

"I just wanted to thank you." He says, sitting next to me on the bed.

"For what?"

"Two things. He says, lifting two fingers, "For helping me stand up to those losers I call 'friends', or at least one of them. If I can hit Kowalski and knock him over, I can do the same to anyone."

I laugh, "Shaquille O'Neill?"

He winces, "OK, almost everyone."

I laugh. I remember seeing those two next to each other on the night of the Halloween So Random special. Yeah, that guy's huge. Chad wouldn't even bruise him lightly.

"And number two?" I ask.

"Two," He says, "For helping me realise that Tawni's nothing but a…"

"Uh, I have a little sister who's probably listening behind the door." I say, and he stops himself from swearing.

"…A female dog." He finishes, and I laugh, almost feeling bad that I'm laughing at my best California friend in the real world, but then remembering how bad this Tawni is and mentally slapping myself for my previous thoughts.

"I dumped her." Chad smiles, and I grin.

"Really?"

"Yeah," He says, "Tawni's pretty, sure, but…" He holds my hands, "He's not the girl I really like."

My heart just about flips over, until he lets go of my hands.

"Only…it's not that simple."

"Why not?" I ask, and he sighs.

"Because I can't ask that girl out right now."

"Why not?" I repeat, and he runs his hand through his hair in frustration.

"Don't you see, Sonny?" He says, "If Tawni sees us together tomorrow morning, she'll kill us _both_."

I frown, "We don't have to tell anyone."

He sighs, "I'm sorry, Sonny, I can't ask you out now. We don't know what she'd do."

He gets up, heading for the window, chickening out again, and I follow him.

"The Chad Dylan Cooper I know wouldn't be so afraid of his ex." I say. He stops in his tracks, before turning back, looking sad.

"You don't even know me." He says, in a shy voice, and I sigh.

"Oh, but I do." I say.

"It's been four days." He says, "How can you know me?"

I'd love to tell him, tell him about our past, the shows, the rivalry, our love, our break-up. But I can't.

"Chad, please, just don't be so afraid of her…"

"I'm not afraid." He says, "It's just…I don't want you to get hurt."

"Chad, I can take care of myself."

"That's what I thought too." He yells, "But I was wrong, OK? I let them push me and push me and now look at me. I'm a loser."

I sigh. I can think of a lot of words for Chad Dylan Cooper, but loser is not one of them.

"You're not a loser." I say shyly, softly, and he moans.

"I am." He says, "Face it-I'm scared of my friends, I'm scared of my ex…what kind of quarterback is like that?"

I sit on the bed with him, putting a hand on his knee, comforting him.

"Tell me more about your past." I say, and he chuckles.

"It's a long story."

"I have time."

He smiles a little, before getting into the story, sadly, and I wonder if it was right to ask him for this. But then…maybe I can help him? I listen to why Chad Dylan Cooper is so afraid.

**And we'll hear little Chaddy's story next chapter, when A/N Chad will be back from somewhere! Whoo! :)**


	14. Chad's Past

**YAY! I've updated this story loads today! :) HAPPY! Read on! :) Oh, and for Chad's dream in italics, Chad written in capitals is dream Chad**

**Chapter 14-Chad's Past**

Sonny's POV

Chad sighs. I can see this is a hard subject for him. He tried so hard to get rid of his past, but now I'm bringing it back to haunt him, and so is what happened today. He trudges on nonetheless.

"It all started ages ago, I was…12 I think? It was first year of junior-high so something like that. **(A/N: Not sure myself…) **I was singing in the showers after some sort of sport practise. The guys found me and asked me what the heck I was doing. Didn't really get to me at that point. Then…sure you're not getting bored?"

I laugh, "It's fine. I wanna know."

He smiles a little, before continuing with his story. "So, my Mom forced me to join some sort of club to 'showcase my talents'." He put air-quotes around those words.

"And…?"

"I was a little shy to, but I did it anyway."

"And which did you join?" I ask, and he sighs.

"Don't laugh."

"I won't."

"Glee club." He cringes, "I was forced!"

I smile, "Its fine. Glee club's cool." I think of Glee at this moment. Then I think of the slushies that end up in their faces. Ooh…

"It wasn't cool to the bullies, I'll tell you that." He says.

I laugh a little, "Why are the most talented always picked on?" I wonder aloud, and he sighs.

"This isn't funny, Sonny." He says, and I sigh.

"Yeah. Sorry."

"It's OK." He smiles sadly. "It gets worse."

"How so?" I ask, and he shrugs.

"I got an audition for some drama show…can't remember the name, I blanked it out afterwards. But they trashed it-locked me in the gym so I missed it. I was so mad…"

I go blank. Sat in front of me is what Chad would be if he'd never got the audition for Mackenzie Falls-a sad, scared kid, hiding behind a lie and a pretty girlfriend. I now regret ever making that wish. It really has made this Chad's life hell…I've ruined this Chad's life. Even if it's not real.

"I just so wish I'd got the part." He says, and I sigh, before yawning a little.

"You tired?" He asks me, and I nod. He smiles. "Get in bed, then. I'll go."

I smile. "OK. Bye Chad."

"Bye, Sonny." He says, "Sleep tight."

He jumps out of the window and I realise I've created a hell for this guy…why'd I ever have that wish?

Chad's POV

When I get home, it's 10pm. I sigh. Friday tomorrow. I'd better sleep…

"_Wow, Chad…" A girl smiles at me, and I recognise her straight away. Sonny. "…Lookout Mountain is…beautiful, and romantic…all the stars are so bright."_

_She looks up at the stars, and so do I. Wow…I'm on a date with Sonny Munroe? At Lookout Mountain? What a sweet dream…_

"_Yes I am." __**Chad**__ say, and I'm kinda confused. Sonny stares at him, and he gets it finally, "Oh you mean the stars up there?" Sonny nods. "Yeah, they're a'ight." When did I say a'ight? "But they don't have their own show."_

_Show? Maybe I'm dreaming about what my life could've been like if I'd got the drama part. Answer-I'd have been a big head with a date. Right…_

_Sonny laughs at __**Chad's **__little comment, and I wonder why. That guy's a jerk…_

_She clears her throat, shy._

"_Normally I wouldn't laugh like that, but I guess I'm just a little nervous."_

"_Relax." __**Chad **__says, "I promised an unforgettable evening, didn't I?"_

_Sonny looks away, blushing, "Yeah, you did."_

_How I'd kill to be __**Chad **__right now. He smiles at her soft brown eyes, "I'm a man of my wor…"_

_I'm sure he'll kiss her and my dream will be perfect when Bigfoot jumps out causing Sonny and __**Chad **__to scream like girls. Do I really scream like that?_

I wake up, freaked out by my dream. The Bigfoot big, mostly.

I've had dreams like that already, where I was a drama show star, like I always dreamt. And Sonny's been there. The first one was where we met, and she seemed starstruck. The next night, my dream was us playing musical chairs. Last night, I dressed up as her 'fan' Eric to safe her butt…maybe these dreams mean something.

But…what?

**Aw, everyone knows but Chad, lol ;)**

**Plz review! **

**Stay strong! xxx Demi**


	15. Daydreams

**Heya, y'all! :) I have nothing to say, other than I just realised Chad is meant to be in all these A/Ns but he hasn't been. Oops. Lol. he did a runaway. oh well...read on! :)**

**Chapter 15-Daydreams**

Sonny's POV

The whole of the next day is torture. I don't know whether to tell Chad the truth; that the whole life he knows is really a lie, a dream, a wish. But then…he'll think I'm crazy, and I don't want that, because I'm starting to like this Chad. A lot.

I look at him from my desk in Algebra, drawing random doodles in my book. I then look at Tawni, who's scowling at me. _Wow, bad decision. Looking back at Chad._ He looks slightly asleep, which I understand as Mr Murphy tries to figure out an abnormally long equation. But more than that. Somewhat…daydreaming. I wonder what about…

Chad's POV

"_Ah, lemme guess…" __**Chad **__says, dressed in a blue gown with the letters 'MF' written on it. What do they stand for? "…'Candyface' broke the camera."_

_Sonny nods, and __**Chad **__smile, "And no evidence to prove you guys were right." He stops smiling, "One of you is responsible for this, and I'm pretty sure it's you…"_

"_No! Chad, Chad, it happened right in front of me and it was so scary!" Sonny hugs __**Chad **__tightly. Boy, this is on awesome dream…_

"_The only thing I could think of was, if only Chad Dylan Cooper, the greatest actor pf his generation was here to save us!"_

"_He is," __**Chad **__says, holding her tight. Like I said, kill to be him, "And he will."_

I suddenly feel a throbbing pain in the back of my head, and I jolt out of my daydream. I groan softly at my pain.

"Is everything OK, Mr Cooper?" Mr Murphy asks, and I sigh.

"Fine, Sir…_AH_!" Another throb, making me cry out in pain, receiving giggles and chuckles from the back row, where Tawni and Kowalski sit. I would be there too, if it wasn't for what happened yesterday. I'm fine here, sat next to…the nerd. Great.

"Do you need to go to the nurse, Chad?" Mr Murphy asks me, and I nod.

"Thanks, Sir."

"I'll go with him!" I hear a voice say over the pounding in my head, and my heart skips a beat when I see it's Sonny that has volunteered her services.

"I'm sure Mr Cooper can find his way easily, Miss Munroe." Mr Murphy says. I don't want this to be true though.

I soon let out a cry of pain. "Ugh! My head! I can't see!" I act out this bit easily, "Sir, I need a guide."

He sighs, "That's enough, Chad," He says, "Sonny, go with him."

Sonny and I smile, rushing down the hall. I'd hold her hand, if it wasn't for the fact I was sure a pair of eyes were watching us run down the hall happily. A pair of piercing, painful, blue eyes.

Sonny's POV

Chad and I run down the hallway, but just as we leave I hear a familiar voice ask to leave to the bathroom. Mr Murphy's sigh fills the room; I guess he's just fed up of kids leaving his lessons. He excuses the female, though, and I look behind me to see Tawni stood watching us. The look in her eyes looked painful, unspoken, and I had to turn away. I think I was getting a headache from looking at that. When I turn back at the swinging double doors, Tawni is gone, the doors on the other end of the hall swinging back and forth.

"OK, we're here," I say, leaning against the door post while Chad crawls onto the bed, "You OK now?"

"Na…" He moans, "I still have a bit of a headache…it's been weird."

"Oh…" I say, "Maybe you should go home?"

He sighs, "Can't. Parents are out."

"Oh."

He shrugs, "I guess I can drive myself…"

"No, no, no!" I laugh, "Bad idea. You're not well enough."

He laughs, "I'm perfectly fine…" He gets up, before falling back down, groaning. I smirk.

"See?" He sighs. "I'll drive you home."

He smiles, "I'd like that."

We drive home in slight silence. I don't want to make him think and hurt his pretty little head. But then, he seems to be in daydream land again. I watch his face and the road, and wonder what's wrong when his smile fades and he makes a shocked face. He then smiles shyly after a few seconds, and does so for the next 10 minutes. Well…I wonder if he's OK…

Chad's POV

"_I mean, when two people are this right for each other, there's only one thing to do." Sonny smiles at __**Chad**__, and I, along with him, smile shyly._

"_How long have you felt this way?" __**Chad **__asks, and Sonny smiles._

"_Just since yesterday." She says, "It hasn't been long, but it hit me like a ton of bricks!"_

_**Chad **__smiles softly, "I mean…I guess I feel the same way."_

"_Well, then do something about it!" Sonny says._

"_OK, I will."_

"_Great!" _

"_Sonny, will you go out with me?"_

_Ooh…__**Chad **__looks hopeful, but Sonny is surprised. Soon, she agrees, and I realise, if this Chad, the jerk, can get Sonny, then maybe so can I._

"We're here!" Sonny smiles, a few minutes later, and I get out, thanking her.

"Uh…Sonny?" I ask.

"Yeah?"

I sigh. What am I thinking?

"Never mind."

I turn away, walking down the drive and closing the door behind me.

_Coward_…

**:(**

**Plz update! :)**

**Chad: ...**

**Me: Yay! Chad's back!...kinda :P**


	16. Needing The Truth

**Heya guys. Mainly Chad's dreams in this one, but we're good anyway :) hope you like it :) big chapter next episode though.**

**Chapter 16-Needing The Truth**

Chad's POV

"_I wanna be seen with you, anywhere, anytime, to matter how…" __**Chad **__blushes, "…Goofy your big brown eyes make me."_

_I sigh. Why can't I be that brave for Sonny? _

_Sonny smiles shyly, "Wow, I-I don't know what to say."_

"_How about yes?"_

"_To what?"_

_**Chad **__holds her hands and I'm jealous all over again. I wonder if they're as soft as they look…whoa, serious stalker moment there._

"_To giving our first date a second chance."_

I wake at that moment and groan. It's like a TV show in my head right now. And I feel like the person watching, waiting for something amazingly cool to happen. That cool thing is how to impress Sonny. It seems that Sonny in my head likes guys who say that they're fools for her.

I get off my bed, to get a glass of water or something. I'm still incredibly ill, but I don't really get why. These dreams are really weird though…I'm starting to think they mean something…but what? Maybe they're trying to show me how to get Sonny? Or how to get my dream? I honestly don't know…

The thing that seems to stick out in each dream is Sonny though…maybe she knows something. I need to talk to her about it…_now_.

Wearily, I walk to my car and drive to Sonny's hoping I won't get stopped by police for looking drugged or sleepy. I look in the rear-view mirror to see my reflection, no, I look OK. I rev the engine and I'm off.

On the way there, I start to feel even more ill. I pull over for a minute, and end up falling asleep. Uh-oh…

"_See, I was thinking about what you said." __**Chad s**__ays to Sonny, as they both sit on the couch in the 'prop house', "About how I was letting So Random's win get between us, and I wanted to fix that."_

_I smile. I know what this dream is. The last one before I left was about Sonny and __**Chad's**__ – my – shows being nominated for best tween show. Sonny's won and __**Chad **__looked so upset…maybe he was so expecting to. Now it seems __**Chad's **__fixed everything. Good._

"_See?" Sonny smiles, "I knew you'd get past this."_

"_I had to," __**Chad **__says, holding her hands and looking her in the eyes, "For us."_

"_Gosh, it feels so good to hear that from you," Sonny says, and I can tell she really likes __**Chad**__. "Some silly award shouldn't get between us!"_

"_I totally agree," __**Chad **__says, "That's why I ordered a recount for best tween show."_

_He did what now?_

"_You did what now?"_

_**Chad **__shrugs, "Ordered a recount. Oh, and great news, So Random lost!"_

_I honestly can't believe what I'm hearing. What is that guy thinking? It seems Sonny shares my thoughts._

"_I…" Her face goes blank, "I can't believe this."_

"_What, that you lost?" __**Chad **__asks. That idiot… "Don't worry about it, you'll get used to it. I did."_

_No, he didn't._

"_No you didn't." Sonny agrees with me, "You ordered a recount, Chad…why would you even think about doing that?"_

"_You felt weird about winning, I felt weird about losing and now, thanks to me, we don't have to feel weird anymore."_

_Sonny looks hurt, destroyed, and I understand why. This Chad is a jerk._

"…_But you do have a very weird look on your face." __**Chad **__adds, and I wanna slap him, tell him to stop. He won't though. It's too late anyway. I can see what Sonny's gonna do._

"_That's called disappointment, Chad," Sonny says, "You were so miserable that you weren't the centre of attention for one day that you went out and ordered a recount?"_

"_Whoa!" __**Chad **__chuckles a little, and I know whatever he says now is too late. "I just wanted things to go back to normal, like I promised."_

"_Normal? Oh, you mean the normal where you always win and I always lose? I don't like that normal!" Sonny scowls, "Boyfriends and girlfriends are supposed to support each other, root for each other. I can't be in a relationship with someone who always puts himself first."_

_**Chad **__still doesn't get what he's got himself into. "Hey, I did this for us, OK?"_

_Sonny sighs, shaking her head, as she picks up the award, "No, Chad. The only 'us' that there is now is between you and this award." She hands it to a confused __**Chad,**__ "I hope you two will be very happy together."_

"_I'm sorry, are you breaking up with me? Coz I thought I was helping."_

_Sonny shrugs , trying to smile, but it looks sad, broken, "That's the worst part about it." It looks like the penny finally drops for __**Chad**__. "Goodbye, Chad."_

"_Sonny, don't do this, it's ridicu-…"_

"_No, just go." Sonny looks away. I understand. I can't stand the sight of that jerk either._

"_But…I…"_

"_Chad, there are no second chances this time." Sonny says, "I'm sorry. You won the recount, but you lost me."_

_**Chad **__finally gets it – he's made a huge mistake. He puts down the award, leaving. He gives one last look to Sonny, asking, begging for forgiveness, but she denies it. He leaves, leaving both of them heartbroken._

I wake up at that point, more confused and hurt inside than ever.

"Sonny."

Sonny's POV

I get home, tired from detention. I look at the clock. Six. How did it get so late? I head into my room and go to close the curtains, and I expect to see Chad there. He has made it a habit after all.

…

Nothing.

I then hear a knock on the door. I open it to see Chad, looking lost, hurt, confused.

"Explain it to me." He says softly, "_Please_."

**:O You guys like it? :) plz review! :D**


	17. Confusion and Truth

**So, guys. You good? Good. lol, I have no idea what to say...I'll just say...READ!**

**Chapter 17-Confusion and Truth**

Sonny's POV

I didn't understand what he meant, but something was clearly on his mind. He looked at me with soft blue eyes, looking more like a lost kid than a teen who was perfectly well, OK, just a little ill.

"Just…tell me the truth."

"The truth about what?" I ask.

"You mean…it's not been happening to you too?"

I shake my head regretfully, not exactly sure what's wrong. "Sorry."

He groans. "Well, then, no-one can help me."

He slumps onto the couch, and I wonder what's going on.

"Uh…Ch-Chad?" I ask him, worried, "A-Are you OK?"

He shakes his head softly.

"Well, what's wrong?"

He chuckles, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

I sit on the bed, ushering him over, but he resists. He stays firmly where he is, and so I walk over to sit with him on the couch.

"Try me." I say, and he shrugs.

"I've been…" He pauses a little, "…Having weird dreams."

"What about?" I ask.

"You…" He says, and my heart just about flips over, "Me…_us_."

I try not to get over-excited. "R-Really?"

He nods, "But…not how you're thinking."

"Well…then what are they about?"

He huffs at the memory, "…This is gonna sound super crazy…but…we're TV stars."

?

I gasp. "Really?"

"Yep." He laughs a little.

"What TV shows?"

I see him try to remember, he seems to struggle but gets there in the end. "Uh…you were on some comedy show…So Random. And I was on a drama…"

I smile, "Say its name, Chad."

"What?"

I smile softly, "Do you remember the name?"

He shakes his head softly, and I sigh.

"Why?" He asks, "Why do you want to know?"

I shrug, "Coz…I just do."

"Yeah, but…why?" He repeats, "Why do you care so much?"

I shrug again, "Story writing."

He scowls, "This isn't funny, Sonny," He says, "I…I just don't get any of it."

I sigh. I want to tell him the truth – all of it. But what will he say? What will he do? Only one way to find out…

"Chad?" I ask.

"Yeah, Sonny?"

"…What if I told you something…about that dream…" I hold his hand tightly, "…I think I know what they're about."

His blue eyes open wide. "…Go on."

"Well…" I say, not sure what to say. This Chad is kinda delicate, I don't wanna upset him. "…I…well…"

"Sonny." He says, "Just tell me. Please."

I smile a little, "You're having all those dreams…because they're not dreams. They're real."

Chad's face goes blank. "You're joking with me?"

"No," I say, "I'm really not."

"Well…then you're crazy."

I laugh again, "I'm really not!"

"Oh, c'mon, Sonny, don't be ridiculous!" He says, getting up, "If that's my real life, then how come I don't remember much of it? How come I remember everything from this life?"

I shake my head, "I don't know – that's what I'm trying to find out!"

"Really, Sonny? Really?"

I smile, "That's him! That's my Chad!"

He laughs sarcastically. "You really are crazy…"

He goes to leave you the window, but I pull him back.

"Chad!" I say, "Just…please, help me. Tell me more about these dreams."

"No." He says, "Sonny, just stop, coz you're scaring me now. Like, really."

I try to smile, but I can't. "I'm sorry, Chad," I say, "I have to know everything. Please tell me."

He shakes his head, "I'm sorry, Sonny…" He says, "But I can't. I don't believe you."

He heads to the window, climbs out and runs down the road. I try to call after him but I can't. He's gone. He now thinks I'm a weirdo, a liar.

What do I do now?

**:O Chad came out there! Will he come out even more? Find out soon! (if you review)**

**DC: I don't own SWAC, never have, never will.**

**Zora: Ha-ha.**

**Me: Ur mean! :(**

**Zora: ;)**


	18. Remembering

**:) Just seriously bored, so here's a new chapter. Oh, and I got bored of Chad, lol. Tossed him out. He's not cool enough for me...**

**Chad: Heya.**

**Me: Uh...shut it, Chad!**

**Chapter 18-Remembering**

Chad's POV

I run down the road, away from Sonny, my legs almost giving way coz I feel so sick. I don't care, though. I just want to get away from her. NOW.

I don't get what she was telling me…I'm really a TV star? Ha, yeah right. Either she was trying to joke with me (it wasn't funny, trust me) or she is genuinely and nut-job.

She tried to get me to say the name of the drama show…I can't remember what it was…why was she doing that to me? Didn't she think about how worried and confused I'd be if she said that? Obviously not.

I get home and slam the door behind me, locking in case Sonny comes over. I don't want to see her – _at all_. No-one tricks CDC like that…what was _that_? Is it maybe that CDC – Chad Dylan Cooper, the famous guy – was that him?

…No, no it couldn't have been.

That would be ridiculous.

It was Sonny. Sonny put that there.

Because this stupid CDC isn't real.

Well, that's what I thought. But that night, and the next, I began to doubt myself completely. I was pretty sure I was going mad.

"_Hey, Sonny."_

_Ugh. Another stupid dream. I just wanna forget Sonny. Sure it'll be hard, but I can do it, that is, if I stop having these stupid dreams. Maybe this is the last one._

"_Chad?" Sonny asks an upset looking __**Chad**__. Before I would've understood why she's so annoyed, but after what Sonny did to me, I'm siding with __**Chad**__ on this one. "What are you doing here? Don't you have a Mackenzie Falls rehearsal to get to?"_

_Mackenzie Falls…why is that, this room, that uniform…why is it all so familiar?_

"_Yeah," __**Chad **__admits, "But I…I think I…"_

"_I know." Sonny says, "You've left something here, haven't you?"_

_**Chad **__rocks back and forth like I do when I'm nervous. Why is my brain siding with Sonny? "Maybe."_

"_What is it, Chad?" Sonny asks, like she's just sick of it all. You and me both, Miss Munroe. "I know something's on your mind."_

"_Well, something is on my mind," __**Chad **__admits, "I'm kinda…I don't know."_

"_Whatever it is, Chad, I don't know how I could help." Sonny shrugs, "We're not dating anymore, remember?"_

"_I know. But I guess, I miss you…shortstack."_

_I remember that nickname from a previous dream. Never really caught on. Seems Sonny agrees._

"…_M'ady…" He tries, but Sonny won't cave in. She way too strong. "C'mon, Sonny, it wasn't that big a deal!"_

"_Yes it was!" Sonny yells, "You ruined it for me. I could've finally seen what your life is like, seen how much fun it is to be number one. You couldn't handle that, could you?"_

"_Of course I couldn't!" __**Chad **__yells back, "I've been a winner my whole life, it was hardly fair when they made a mistake."_

_Chad Dylan Cooper, the big-headed jerk. Isn't that how Sonny described him…me? …__**Him**__?_

"_Oh, so you're making this my problem?" Sonny asks, and __**Chad **__just shakes his head. He seems pretty hurt – that big ego of his must be hurting. I'm not that…that's not me, surely?_

"_You know what, Chad?" Sonny says, "I wish you were never famous. I wish I'd known you before you became a big-headed, selfish, egomaniac. Coz I really hate this version of you."_

_Why do those words hurt so much?_

_**Chad **__leaves, upset, and I suddenly blink…_

…And wake up in my room.

Sonny Munroe, Chad Dylan Cooper, Mackenzie Falls, So Random, the recount…it all adds up. But it's not true…it can't be true. I need someone to finally tell me, explain to me, either way. I'm just so confused…so upset.

I just want all this to end – _fast. _

Sonny's POV

The next day, I go into school, with no sight of Chad. Seriously, he's nowhere at all, it's not just that he's late, like before. I think he's skiving, all thanks to me. Way to ruin a guy's life, Sonny. I'm guessing I'm never gonna get home.

I walk into the toilets just before the bell for 4th period, but hear a faint whimper.

"Uh…hello?" I ask, "Is anyone there?"

"Go away." The faint reply is, but I ignore it.

"I'm not going anywhere," I say, "I just wanna help."

"I don't _need _your help." The voice says, and I think I recognise it.

I blink. "Tawni?"

The voice whimpers more, and I track down the cries to see Tawni sat on top of a toilet seat, using scratchy toilet paper to dry her eyes. There are make-up marks all over her face, and I look into her eyes to see a lost little girl, before she looks up at me and scowls.

"What are _you _doing here?" She asks, "Don't you have a little date with your new puppy-lover?"

I ignore the question, "Tawni, what's wrong?"

She sniffs, "Like you care. Push off, will you?"

I sigh, "Tawni, please tell me."

She sniffs more, harder, like a little kid, and then she sighs, letting down her guard. "It's…it's Chad."

"What did Chad do?" I ask.

"I went t-to his h-house to talk to him, because I m-miss him." My heart twisted at this, because I sure did like Chad. But after what I said he's never talk to me again, let alone date me, so might as well let one happy couple live on. Only, now Tawni's crying, it seems maybe not."

"And…?" I ask, and she lets out a little sob.

"He…he called me a Random. What the heck does that mean?"

A _Random_?

"And, what happened after that?" I ask, ushering her on.

"He just looked…so, lost! So…so upset. He kicked me out, he looked so upset… maybe it was my fault…I never meant for that to happen!"

I hug her softly, "Tawni, calm down." I say, "I think I know what he meant by Randoms."

She looks up, "You-you do?"

"I do." I smile. _Whoa, hold on Sonny! You don't want your ex and your best friend to think you're a weirdo _was my first thoughts. But I shake my head. Chad Dylan Cooper equals stubborn. Tawni is a lot of things, but I don't think she's stubborn. And…maybe she'll listen.

"Well…he called you a Random, because none of this is real." She blinks, but I continue, "…And in our real life, we are part of a show called So Random…hence the nickname 'Randoms'. I think that's what was going on…Chad's remembering who he really is!"

She blinks, once. Twice. I expect her to call me a weirdo, a loser.

She shakes her head, as if waking from a trance, and look up at me, lost.

"Sonny?" She asks, "Where are we? What's going on?" She looks around, disgusted, "…Why am I on a toilet seat?"

**LOL! What's going on? With Tawni? With Chad? Tell me what you think in a review! :D**


	19. Convincing Chad

**I think the next chapter is the finale! :O But we're not there yet, so read on! :)**

**Chapter 19-Convincing Chad**

Sonny's POV

"Sonny?" The girl who might or might not be Tawni yells, "I said, why the heck am I on a toilet seat?"

"Tawni?" I smile, and she nods.

"Who else would I be?"

"Uh, so where am I from?" I ask, knowing this world's Tawni will have forgotten.

"Wisconsin."

I grin, hugging her, "You're back!"

"Uh…yeah, I'm back…" She says, "…Wait, where'd I go?"

I laugh, "It's a long story…wait…"

"…Wait what?"

I suddenly have an epiphany. "I told you about the truth and you came back to normal…maybe if I tell the others they'll come back too!"

Tawni stares at me, "I have no idea what you're talking about." She says, "Wait…"

"Wait what?" I ask.

"Weren't you in hospital?"

I blink, "Hospital?"

"Yeah, after you fell from the rope, Chad tried to wake you up but it was no use. We called 911 and…you were in a coma."

"Really?" My heart stops.

"Yeah…but you're OK now! …Right?"

I blink, "I…I think so." I say, "so you said Chad tried to wake me up?"

"He was devastated." She says, "He's been at the hospital, visiting you every day just to make sure you didn't die on him."

I smile, surprised, "He really cared about me?" She nods. Chad cared about me? But…he's Chad Dylan Cooper, the jerk…and he cared? Maybe the Chad I thought I knew when I dated him really is real. It's then I realise, I don't want this world's Chad. I want my world's Chad. I don't care if he's a jerk, coz he's the sweetest jerk I know. But then I frown. How do I get back home?

"Hold up…" I say, "Do you think, maybe, if everyone remembered about everything, they could help us prove to Chad that everything I told him was true? Then maybe our Chad, my Chad, maybe he will come back…"

She smiles, "I've been waiting for you to say those words for ages," She says.

"Which ones?" I ask, puzzled.

"'_My Chad'_." She smiles, "Whatever you need, I'm in."

We run down the corridor, avoiding screaming teachers and laughing kids, until we reach Nico, Grady, and Portlyn.

"Sonny!" Portlyn says, before looking behind me, "What are you doing with her?"

"Look, guys, you need to wake up," I say speedily, "You're TV stars, you need to remember that. So Random, Mackenzie Falls…come on! Please remember!"

They all smile.

"Sonny…" Nico says, "We do remember. But…you were in a coma earlier. Why are we in a school? And…what's Portlyn doing here?"

I smile, "Juts c'mon! We gotta go to Chad's!"

"Chad's?" Portlyn asks, "Is he OK?"

"He will be!" I say, pulling them, confused, to the door.

"We can't cut class!" Grady yells, as Tawni pulls him by the arm, "You wanna be as smart as Zora, don't you?"

"Zora!" I say, telling Tawni to drive everyone to Chad's, and I run back to my house, bringing a confused Zora along to Chad's.

"So…now what?" Tawni asks, looking at Chad's door, and I knock on it. There's a small sound of a guitar in the background, a faint singing voice, and I try to stop myself from swooning. I so wish my Chad could sing like that.

I knock again, and he comes to the door. He frowns when he sees me.

"What do you want?" He asks.

"To come remind you of your real life," I say, "And this time, I have back-up."

We all walk in, and he scowls.

"Sonny, this is a bunch of your friends, my ex, and your sister. They're gonna say whatever you want them to." He says, "No amount of people is gonna change my mind."

"Chad, at least listen to me," I say, "Remember her?" I pull Portlyn forward, "Mackenzie's love interest season two to four."

"Sonny…"

"And Grady…" I say, "You know, Cloudy? The guy you tricked that time… remember? ?"

"Sonny…"

"And then this guy!" I say, "Nico…Rainy…the other half of the Chuckle Brothers, remember? You hate these guys!"

"Sonny, you're being ridiculous…"

"And Tawni, you haven't properly dated her since you were six! Remember, Duck-Duck and Goose?"

"Sonny, stop it…"

"And Zora? Up in the vent…"

"Sonny, that's enough!" He yells, and I stop. "Get a hold of yourself. Take your stupid theory and throw it in the trash! I promise you, I don't know you, OK? Just leave me alone and stop it!"

"But Chad…"

"Sonny, no." He says, "I tried to help you. I didn't want you to be made fun of, like I was. Clearly, you don't want my help. So, go away! Go back to where you come from!"

"I…" I sigh, "I can't."

"Yeah, yeah, because it's a different world, right?" I nod, "Get away from me, Sonny." He says, "And take your 'friends' with you."

A tear falls down my cheek, and I can't speak.

"Ch-Ch-Chad." I say, "Please."

"You've said enough." He says, closing the door on me and the others.

Tawni frowns, "Sonny…" She says, "I'm sorry we couldn't help…what do we do now?"

"I…" I don't know what to say. I can't think with the sea of tears flowing down my face, "…I don't know." I say, "Maybe we just have to…give up. I think Chad's made it clear…he doesn't believe any of us."

"Wait…" Tawni says, "Where's Portlyn?"

Chad's POV

"You selfish, ignorant, stubborn jerk!" Portlyn yells at me, and I sigh.

"Why don't you get out with your friends?" I ask, but she doesn't move a muscle.

"You don't understand, do you?" She asks, "Sonny loves you!"

"Sonny's scaring me!" I yell, "I'm not famous…"

"You are!" She says, "I mean, would we _all _be lying?"

"Yes." I say, "You're just all there to ruin my life."

"We're not!" She yells, "You're just being paranoid and ignorant. I mean, Sonny's telling the truth, it's staring you in the face and you won't believe it. You've been having all these dreams, hasn't something made you think 'wait…maybe she's right'?"

I shake my head.

"You…you liar!" She scowls.

"Portlyn, c'mon." Sonny's head sticks around the door, and pulls Portlyn away, who won't stop staring angrily at me.

"Just remember, Chad. You brought tonight on yourself."

She goes, leaving me confused.

I brought tonight on myself? What the heck does that mean?

Guess I'll find out soon…

**We will...next time, which should be some time today, I hope :)**

**IF you review :)**


	20. Realisation

**:) Super-long finale for my good readers! Yes, it's the finale! Let's read it and see what happens.**

**DC: Oh, so you know, I don't own SWAC. I asked my Dad the other day if he could get it for me as a late birthday present and he said no, so yeah. Oh, and I also don't own the Sterling Knight song that will be mentioned later on. Which? Not gonna tell ya...**

**Chapter 20-Realisation**

Chad's POV

I go to bed, nothing has happened all night. Guess Portlyn was wrong. Or…uh-oh. She meant I was gonna have another one of those dreams…no, it can't be that…can it?

"_SONNY!"_

_I blurry cry of her name rings through my head, and I try to wake up, but I can't. I'm stuck in another one of these dreams. Man, I wonder if Sonny's a witch. Maybe they're all witches, trying to scare the…greatest actor of his generation… _

_?_

_THE GREATEST ACTOR OF HIS GENERATION?_

_I don't have anymore time to ponder on this as a room comes into view, and I suddenly see a stage. Sonny's on top of a harness, a rope around her waist. I see the cast of __**Chad's **__show and __**Chad **__himself walk in, and I scowl. I don't wanna see this…I just don't. _

_I gulp as I hear a snap and I see the rope snap a little, and Sonny starts to dangle from an even thinner rope. _

_**Chad **__notices and runs towards the stage. "Sonny!" He yells, "Just hold tight, I'll be there in a sec!"_

_Too late. Sonny falls to the floor, screaming. Then…thud. _

"_Sonny!" __**Chad **__yells, running over to where she lies, "Oh God, Sonny, please! C'mon, wake up!" He shakes her repeatedly, but she won't wake up. Didn't Sonny tell me about this? No…no she couldn't have. _

_I blink. I'm in a hospital. I see where Sonny lies in a bed, __**Chad **__by her side, tears falling down his face._

"_Hey, Sonny," He says, "It's me again. Um, so, I just wanted you to know, I haven't been working for the last few days. The Falls can go on without me." _

_The Falls? As in…Mackenzie Falls?_

"_Well, I'm sorry about everything…it's been a whole week, I'm running out of things to say. Just…" He sighs, "…Please get better."_

_He leans in and kisses her on the lips, and I'm sure I feel a tear in my eye. I blink it away._

"_**SONNY!"**_

"Agh!" I wake up, jump, and look around. Where'd Sonny go? What's going on?

Everything that happened…Mackenzie Falls, So Random, when Sonny fell. All those people that she brought to my house earlier were there. Portlyn was in an outfit like mine. And then what I thought right at the beginning, 'The Greatest Actor Of His Generation…then it hits me.

Sonny…was telling the truth…the whole time, and I didn't believe her. I need to talk to her…now.

I see my guitar and realise exactly how I'll do it…

Sonny's POV

I wake up, tear stains down my face, my hair messed up around my face. I head through to the front room. Mom's at work, and Zora's at a friend's. It's Saturday, so I guess it's OK that I look like this. It's not like anyone's gonna see me, especially Chad.

I suddenly hear a familiar sound of a guitar from opposite the door. A G chord, then a D. I smile and my heart flips over when I hear the voice behind the door sing my favourite Sterling Knight song…

_Can't blame you, for thinking,_  
_That you never really knew me at all._  
_I tried to, deny you,_  
_But nothing ever made me feel so wrong._  
_I thought I was protecting you,  
__From everything that I go through,  
__But I know that we got lost along the way._

_Here I am_  
_with all my heart I hope you understand_  
_I hope you understand_  
_I know I let you down, but I'm never,_  
_Gonna make that mistake again._  
_You brought me closer to who I really am_  
_Come take my hand_  
_I want the world to see_  
_What you mean to me_  
_What you mean to me_

_Just know that I'm sorry,  
__I never wanted to make you feel so small._  
_A story is just beginning but let the truth break down these walls, oh yeah_  
_And every time I think of you,  
__I think of how you pushed me through  
__And shown me how much better I could be._

_Here I am_  
_with all my heart I hope you understand_  
_I know I let you down, but I'm never,_  
_Gonna make that mistake again._  
_You brought me closer to who I really am_  
_Come take my hand_  
_I want the world to see_  
_What you mean to me yeah_

I open the door, to where Chad's stood with his guitar, playing. He smiles when he sees me, but continues playing.

_You make me feel like I'm myself_  
_Instead of being someone else_  
_I wanna live that every day_  
_You say what no one else will say_  
_you know exactly how to get to me you_  
_Know It's what I need_  
_It's what I need yeah_

_Here I am with_  
_All my heart I hope you  
__Understand  
__I know I let you down  
__But I'm never_  
_Gonna make that mistake again  
__You brought me_  
_Closer to who I really am_  
_So come take my hand_  
_I want the world to see_  
_What you mean to me  
__What you mean to me_

He plays the final chord, tears in both our eyes, and he smiles at me.

"You were telling me the truth, weren't you?" He asks.

"You remember it all?"

He shakes his head, "No. But I had a dream, and it showed me everything. Well, just about."

He puts down the guitar, hugs me, holds me tight, and I smile.

"This…famous Chad Dylan Cooper…he's special to you, isn't he?"

"Yes," I say, and he frowns.

"I see." He says, "Well, don't let me hold you back."

I laugh, "Chad, he is you, you know?"

He laughs, "Not really…"

"Yes, he is," I say, "He's in there, somewhere. All we've gotta do is bring him out, and maybe I can go home."

Chad smiles, "How do we do that?"

I shrug, "I don't know. What do you think?"

He grins, "Well, how about this…?"

He leans in close and kisses me, and I fall in love all over again. This is what I've missed – the kiss of Chad Dylan Cooper.

I pull away, smiling, and frown when I see Chad's face. He looks upset, confused. He blinks.

"Sonny?" He says, "What's going on? What are we doing? …Wait…" He smiles, "Sonny? You're…kissing me?"

I smile. "Chad!" I hug him, and he laughs.

"Sonny, whoa, is everything OK?"

"Yeah," I say, "Its fine."

He smiles, before his smile fades, "Wait…" He says.

"What?"

"You…you were in a coma, and the hospital…what the heck is going on?"

I laugh, "It's a long story. I'm just…" I smile, "…Happy to see you again. I've missed you."

He blinks, smiles, "You have?" I nod, "I thought you hated me."

"Not anymore." I say, "I realised the Chad Dylan Cooper I have is the Chad Dylan Cooper I want."

He grins, "You sure? I'm a jerk."

"True," I say, "But you're a good jerk. And it's the good jerks I like."

He laughs, "You sure?"

"Chad," I smile, "You were great, as a normal guy. But…it hurt you. That Chad Dylan Cooper got hurt bad. I couldn't let that go on any longer."

He frowns, "So…you _preferred _this normal guy? Because if you want, I can become him. Or at least, I can try…"

"No!" I yell, and he looks confused. "I love you, Chad," I say, "Just the way you are, you're perfect."

He smiles, "Same to you, Munroe."

I grin, before feeling a little dizzy.

"Sonny?" He asks, worried, "You OK?"

"Yeah…" I say, before collapsing into his arms.

Then…

…beep-beep-beep…

I blink, once, twice, before my eyes rest on a pair of piercing blue eyes looking down at me. The lips that belong to the eyes smile the moment they see me.

"Hey," He says, "I knew you'd wake up…"

"Chad!" I lean up, hugging him tight, and he laughs.

"Sonny!" He says, "Why are you so excited to see me?"

I smile, a single tear of joy rolling down my face, "I just…missed you."

He laughs a little, "You…_missed _me?"

I nod, and he smiles wider.

"And, you're not joking with me?"

"I'd never want to do that." I say.

He feels my head, hesitantly, "Are you sure you're OK?"

I smile, "Of course I am…I have you."

He still looks confused, "You sure?"

I smile, "Want me to prove it?"

He nods, and immediately a pair of lips are forced onto his, and I wrap my arms around him. I open my eyes for a short moment to see his eyes wide, before a look of happiness shows up on them and replaces the confusion.

I pull away, and he's smiling.

"That enough proof?"

He nods, breathless. He takes a deep breath, before saying, "So, you forgive me? For the recount?"

I nod, and he grins.

"Well, then, that's all I need to hear. Will you go out with me…again?"

I grin, wrapping my arms around him, "Why would I not?"

**:D Yay! Happy Ending! LOL ;)**

**So, what did you think? BTW, I'm 20 something reviews away from 200 so plz make this another one of my most popularest stories! REVIEW!**

**:D Hope you enjoyed it. Upcoming stuff...hmm, 17 Again related story and a new one I thought of yesterday. It's gonna be one of those 'pulling-a-Hannah-Montana' stories, but more of a backwards one. Tell me what you think :) If you wanna know more, PM me or something. OK, then, that's me done!**

**Stay Strong xxx Demi**


End file.
